One Silver Rose
by Michiru Lee
Summary: Michiru gets sent into Naruto World by her brother and has no way of getting back. There she meets up with all our favorite charaters and tries to find a way to go home. Will she ever see her world again? SasukexOCxItachi NarutoxGaara Yaoi and Lemons
1. Trapped in Naruto World

One Silver Rose

By: Michiru Lee 

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 1**

**Trapped in Naruto World**

Note: Yes I know I'm working on two stories at once. Might not work on this story much until my first one is finished so just a warning. This would be the third story that I'm working on, though it's my second story that I am writing by myself. I hope you like it! R&R!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. So all you evil hamsters stop saying that I am trying to steal it!

A girl of 16 years looked at her reflection in the water. Her raven black hair and silver eyes stared back at her and she slapped at the water. She was wearing a silver tunic with tight black pants with black boots. So much has happen in her lifetime. Her fate was already made since she was just a baby.

"A Silverfayt I'll be till death chooses to take me away," the girl said to her reflection.

"Hey Michiru!" called a familiar voice. Michiru looked up to see her brother Bug. His baby blue eyes and golden blonde hair were shining in the sunset.

"Hey Bug…" Michiru said without looking up from the reflection. She pulled her glaze away from the water of the small pond and looked up at him.

"Stop slacking around like a unwanted pup looking for his mother Michiru!" Bug said sternly. He smacked her across the head with the back of his hand. "You are acting so stupid. Ever since Granny Silverfayt died you've been like this," Bug said.

"What do you expect me to do? Go on with my life as I was? You don't even know what it means to be a Silverfayt!" Michiru growled at her brother while holding her head. "It was even harder when Dragon died!"

"You are still acting like a selfish whiner. Go on a vacation somewhere and get away from this world if it hurts so much," Bug said in a harsh tone.

"You are such a baka (idiot)! I'm not about to go on a vacation…" Michiru started yelling. Bug grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up off the ground. He took his other hand and slipped out a silver chain with an hourglass on it with black and silver sand inside of it. He took it by the black side and shook the silver sand into the air where a portal appeared before them. "Hey… What are you…?"

"Go on a vacation for about a week and I'll be there to bring you back. I'll be keeping this until then," Bug said as he pushed her though the portal. "Have fun!"

"I'll get yyooouuu! Michiru scream as she went though the portal to meet open air. She plunged towards the ground and landed on something soft. A grunt came from below her and Michiru wondered what it was. Then suddenly she was thrown into the air and hit a tree breaking it in half. "What the Hell?" she screamed.

"I should be asking the same thing," a calm voice said. Michiru looked up to see a man wearing black with red eyes. She recognized that the eyes were the Sharingan. And she recognized just who the man was.

"Not my fault! I didn't want to be here!" she snapped at the man.

"Itachi! Let's kill her already! I want to get a move on Naruto," another man said as he appeared from behind a tree with a giant sword in his one hand.

"No Kisame. I want to know how she fell out of the sky and landed on top of me," Itachi replied.

"But I want to kill her!" Kisame whined. He grabbed his sword and started to swing it at Michiru. Michiru ducked out of the way just in time as Itachi hit Kisame on the head to stop him from meeting his target.

"What the Hell! I didn't do anything to you! I didn't want to come here in the first place!" Michiru yelled as she got up from the ground.

"Then tell us who you are and what village you come from before I let Kisame kill you," Itachi said.

"Oh fine… My name is Michiru Lee and the village I come from is not in this world so it wouldn't matter much to tell you," Michiru said with a sigh.

"Un huh… Another world. Like I haven't heard that before," Itachi sarcastically said with a grunt. He glared at Michiru with his Sharingan eyes.

"Grr… I'm not lying you fashion freak!" Michiru yelled as she was getting pissed off.

"Hyk hyk… Fashion freak… She got you there Itachi," Kisame chuckled as he put the sword back on his back.

"Shut up Kisame…" Itachi said as his vein was throbbing on his forehead. It was this girl's fault for just missing their chance at nabbing Naruto just now. "You better watch it little girl. You don't even know who I am."

"Your name is Uchiha Itachi, the clan who has the bloodline trait the Sharingan. Your favorite colors are black and red and you killed all of your clan but Sasuke. You even still love your brother Sasuke though you like to pretend that you don't," Michiru said with a sly grin.

"How the… There's no way… And I don't like my younger brother!" Itachi stammered at her in an angry voice.

"What do you know about me?" Kisame asked.

"Sorry but I only know the important people here," Michiru said with a shrug.

"I'm important too…" Kisame said ducking back in a group of trees crying like a whining puppy.

"Ok enough of the chit chat! You ruined my chance to get Naruto you stupid cunt!" Itachi yelled.

"Cunt? Did you just call me a cunt? Ya stupid fag! No straight person would wear your getup!" Michiru yelled back. She clenched her teeth as Itachi came after her with his kunai in his hand and rushed at her. His eyes widen as she rolled out of the way at the last second and he hit the tree that was behind her. The tree broke in half as he out his weight into righting himself back on the ground. He stared at Michiru with a glare filled with anger. Michiru just matched his stare since she wasn't in the mood to play his stupid games. She needed to find a way to get back home so she can continue being depressed about her life. Itachi wasn't making it any better.

"Leave me alone if you know what's good for you Itachi!" she yelled. Itachi grabbed her from behind and moved his hands towards her neck.

"This will be the last time you piss me off Bitch!" he whispered in her ear.


	2. Saved by A Frog?

One Silver Rose

By: Michiru Lee 

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 2**

Saved by A Frog? 

Disclaimer: I have flamed the evil hamster so they won't be spreading rumors anymore. I don't own Naruto nor am I trying to steal it.

_Blah_ Thought

Blah Scene Change or Point of View Change

Jiraiya was walking down the path looking for Naruto when he heard the breaking trees ahead of him. _Now where could have that boy gone?_ He rushed towards the sound and saw Itachi holding a young girl by her throat as she tried to pull out of his grip. Jiraiya works fast with his hand signs and summoned Gama beside him.

"Let's go save a damsel in need of our help!" Jiraiya said as he jumped on his summon's back and rushed into the clearing.

**Michiru's POV**

It was getting harder and harder to breathe as Itachi slowly crushed her neck in his hand. Michiru struggled to get free but he was too strong to overpower.

"Now I get to kill you like I did with so many others…" Itachi said as his eyes glinted at her.

Suddenly Michiru was alone in the forest. She knew that Itachi used the Mangekyou Sharingan, his final genjutsu. It was dark in the forest and she prepared herself for the worst. Itachi appeared before her and smiled coldly. Kunais came flying out of the forest and struck her in all parts of her body. Pain rushed around her brain and body as blood poured out of the wounds. She fell to the ground and tried to move and found out she couldn't.

"So how does it feel to die you little wench? Maybe I should show you how many ways you can die," Itachi said as he laughed at her suffering.

"Y… y… you bas… bastard…" Michiru stammered in pain. She was ready to let go when everything around her went black.

Jiraiya's POV 

Jiraiya quickly grabbed the girl as Gama distracted Itachi with his tongue. Itachi looked pissed, as he was about to kill the girl he was holding a second before to see Jiraiya.

"Let's get out of here Gama!" he instructed. They rushed out of the clearing, leaving the two ninjas behind them.

Michiru's POV 

Michiru woke up in a bed in someone's apartment. Adjusting her eyes to the light she noticed that she was naked and also there was some guy that was measuring her body.

"YOU SUPER PREVERT!" she yelled as she recognized just who was measuring her. She kicked him off her and he was slammed into a wall.

"Oi! Is that the thanks I get after I saved your life from Itachi?" Jiraiya asked. He rubbed his head and got up off the floor.

"Yes! I know who are Jiraiya!" Michiru continued to yell. She grabbed the blanket at her feet and covered herself up. "Where are my clothes?"

"They are hanging out to dry if you must know. I had noting to put on you in the meantime," Jiraiya said. He was quite taken with the strange girl. She looked to be about 17 years, but had one of the most prefect bodies he had ever seen. "How do you know me?"

"Cause I know things about everyone… Like you are the author of Icha Icha Paradise, you toad is named Gama, your 51 years old and your birthday is on November 11th," Michiru said plainly. Jiraiya awed in surprise at what Michiru said.

"Only a few people know when my birthday is! Whom have you been talking to?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm from another world and in it you are made up," Michiru replied, "Plus it's my job to know about you as the Silverfayt."

"Another world? Silverfayt?" Jiraiya was suddenly lost.

"I'm not even going to bother… Just take my world for it."

"How do I know if you didn't set up that attack with Itachi?" Jiraiya questioned.

"You baka! He used the Mangekyou Sharingan on me. Why would he bother to use it if he really wasn't planning to kill me?" Michiru spat.

"Good point… Can I finish my measurements now?" Jiraiya asked.

"BAKA!" Michiru kicked him into the wall again.

An Hour Later… 

Michiru was back in her silver outfit and Jiraiya and her were heading towards the Hokage's place to explain the situation. People were staring at her as they pasted by cause of her strange clothing. She also noticed the women whispering about if she was sane for walking with Jiraiya. As they were passing the ramen stand, a small child with blond hair and a orange jumpsuit blocked them from continuing.

"Why are you stalking another woman Ero-sennin(preverted hermit)?" he asked with curiosity as he stared at Michiru.

"Don't call me that Naruto! I just happen to save this beautiful speciman from Itachi before he killed her," Jiraiya said with a wide grin.

-WHACK-

Michiru slamed her fist over his head even though he was taller than her. "Baka… I'm not a speciman for super preverts."

"Oww…" Jiraiya moaned as he held his head in pain. Naruto justed laughed at Michiru continued her onslaught on Jiraiya for a few more hits and then stopped and walked away from the two.

"So what is her name?" Naruto asked.

"I forgot to ask…" Jiraiya murmered. "Hey what is your name anyway?" he yelled at her.

"Silverfayt Michiru," Michiru yelled back at the two.

"Hello Michiru! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be…" Naruto started.

"The future Hokage… Tell it to someone who doesn't know Fox boy," Michiru yelled back.

"Damn she is hot!" Jiraiya panted.

"Stick your pants back on Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled as he ran down the road to follow Michiru.

"I'm your Sensei! Call me that!" Jiraiya yelled and he ran after the two. He finally caught up to them only to get slapped across the face when he nose dived under Michiru's legs.

"PERVERT!" Michiru screamed. The scream scared all the birds around the village away in a flash.

To Be Continued…

Note: Ok I'm switching back and forth between stories. It helps to do this to get my juices flowing with new ideas. Thanks for to the two who reviewed! R&R!

**Obsessive-Compulsive-KSARA- **Course she has a reason. I hate it as well when they just randomly pop up. Though I must admit some of those stories are funny. Thanks for reading!

**678yui-julie-and-kiki- **Of course I'm going to keep going. I'll never leave any one of my stories hanging.


	3. The Hot Tempered Grandma

One Silver Rose

By: Michiru Lee 

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 3**

The Hot Tempered Grandma 

Disclaimer:

Tsunade: I'm not a Grandma!

Michiru: How did you know that I was calling you that?

Tsunade: Change that title right now!

Michiru: Too late… Also I don't own Naruto.

Tsunade: Damn you!

_Blah_ Thought

Blah Scene Change or Point of View Change 

(Blah) Inner Sakura

The group knocked on the Hokage's door and got no reply so they entered in anyway. They saw her sleeping over a mass pile of paperwork snoring. Jiraiya silently walked over and kneel down to stare at her in the face, or somewhere else is what Michiru realized. Tsunade opened her eyes to see Jiraiya in front of her staring down at her slightly exposed breasts.

"YOU PREVERT!" she screamed. She took the paperwork and threw it at Jiraiya who dodge the deadly papers and hid behind Michiru.

"I didn't do anything…" Jiraiya said.

-THUMP-

"Tell that to someone who is clueless," Michiru muttered as she hit him over the head.

"Hello Hokage! We came here to…" Naruto started.

"Did you see that I was sleeping? Why don't you get out?" Tsunade yelled. She glanced at Michiru and scowled at her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Silverfayt Michiru," Michiru said as she gave a bow to the hot-tempered Hokage. "I kinda have no place to go so I was wondering if it would be alright to stay for some time in Konoha," Michiru said in a calm voice.

"How the Hell did you get in Konoha in the first place?" Tsunade asked with a stern voice.

"Hehe… Well I come from another world…" Michiru said. The room seemed to fill with an utter silence except for the crickets chirping in the background.

"Another world huh? Like I haven't heard that before," The Hokage muttered.

"Itachi said that as well when I told him that," Michiru muttered.

"I can believe it," Naruto said.

"You can believe anything…" Jiraiya muttered.

"I got a headache…" Tsunade grumbled. "Well since you don't have anywhere to go I will assign you to stay with someone. And don't even volunteer Jiraiya!"

"What?" Jiraiya said thunderstruck. He was going to invite Michiru so he could examine her more.

"What about Sakura?" Naruto suggested.

"Umm… I would put me with her unless you want one of us to be killed," Michiru said.

"Good point… She wouldn't take to the competition of her dreams of being with me," Naruto said. The whole grouped sweatdroped at Naruto's stupidity of the situation. Then someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" Tsunade called out. The door open and in came Sasuke.

"Umm… Have you guys seen…" Sasuke started. He looked at Naruto and Jiraiya and sighed. When he noticed the fair form of Michiru he just stared.

"Who the Hell are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Hello Sasuke. Yes Naruto is here and will be sent along to Kakashi in one moment. Maybe you can help us out," Tsunade said with a smile.

"Depends on what it is…" Sasuke said as he continued to stare at Michiru.

"I want you to let Michiru here live with you for the time being. This is an order from your Hokage so you can't back out," Tsunade said.

"What? You want me to let this outsider live with me!" Sasuke snapped.

"Considering she just survived an attack from Itachi I say you two have something in common," Jiraiya said.

"No one is asking you pervert!" Michiru yelled. "I could have handle him if you didn't interfere!"

Sasuke glared at Michiru and then turned to go out the door. "Fine… Is there anything else before I leave?"

"Yes there is. Since she will be staying with you, tell Kakashi that he has one more member to work with Team 7. That will be all," Tsunade said.

"Hn…" Sasuke walked out the office and closed the door behind him.

"Are you sure you wanted to do that Grandma?" Naruto asked.

"Grandma!" Tsunade jumped over her desk and grabbed Naruto by the shirt and threw him out her window. Naruto righted himself and slowed his descent to the ground before.

"Why you do that Grandma!" he screamed from below. Tsunade was ready to jump out the window after him but Jiraiya and Michiru held her back.

"Get him later. Don't you have paperwork to finished?" Michiru asked.

"Yes… Now get out of my office!" she yelled as she threw them out the door and slammed it in their faces.

"Man… What an hot tempered Grandma…" Michiru muttered.

"I must agree…" Jiraiya said. A bang was made on the door and the two of them rushed out of the building.

Training Ground 

Michiru and Naruto said goodbye to Jiraiya as they entered Team 7's training ground where Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi was waiting for them.

"So Sasuke tells me you will be living with him and will be a part of our team," Kakashi said.

"Yes that is true," Michiru replied.

Sakura looked in horror at Michiru when Kakashi said she would be living with her Sasuke. (Why that Bitch! I'll get her yet for living with my Sasuke!)

"Hmm… Do you know any Jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"No sorry. I wouldn't be able to use Jutsu since I don't come from this world. I have this," Michiru said as she concentrated hard and made a sword of silver light appeared in her hand. "This is my weapon. It is known as the Silverfayt Blade. Only the chosen Silverfayt may wield it."

"Interesting… What is a Silverfayt if I may ask?" Kakashi said in awe at the sword in her hand.

"A Silverfayt is the title of one person who controls the power of moving though different worlds, though the fate of a Silverfayt is a sad one…" Michiru said. She looked away for a second and made the sword disappeared.

"Well I'm Sakura!" Sakura said as she broke the silence that surrounded them. "Though we don't exactly understand you, I'm sure you'll fit in with our team."

"I'm sure I will," Michiru said as she snapped out of her thoughts. Sasuke stared at Michiru some more and then walked away to start training. This was going to be an interesting week.

**678yui-julie-and-kiki- **Well thanks for reviewing! I'll make sure to keep working on the story! I hope you liked this chapter!

**xleo12x- **I will write as fast as possible. I will try to update every other week, but it might be slower during the summertime.

**Note: **Phew… I would have finished sooner if I didn't get sick on Friday. Well I hoped you like Chapter 3! I don't really know Tsunade that well since I'm not that far in the manga or the anime so I hope I got her personality right. I got help with it from my co-author Snowfire Fox.


	4. Michiru’s First Real Mission

One Silver Rose

By: Michiru Lee 

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 4**

Michiru's First Real Mission 

Disclaimer: A billboard with a picture of Itachi on it with him saying, "Michiru does not own Naruto," sits in front of you.

_Blah_ Thought

Blah Scene Change or Point of View Change 

(Blah) Inner Sakura

Michiru kicked the tree only to crack it halfway though. It was only a day after joining Team 7 and there was no slowing down on training for the Team. Naruto went off with Jiraiya for some private training and Sakura was doing her own training as well which left her and Sasuke in the clearing. As she was kicking the tree she remembered what happen the night before.

At Sasuke House 

"Well here we are… Make sure not to touch anything that is off limits," Sasuke said as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

"I'll make sure not to touch anything Sasuke," Michiru said. Sasuke turned around to acknowledge her when Michiru trip over the rug in the hallway and ended up in a kiss with him. Sasuke pulled away quickly and let her finished falling to the ground.

"What the Hell was that for?" he demanded.

"I tripped… I didn't… I mean… I'm sorry," she stammered as she got up off the ground. When she got on her feet she made a bow to Sasuke and rushed inside. Sasuke noticed that she was blushing and slowly looked away. He grunted and closed the door behind him.

"You will be sleeping on the couch there," Sasuke said pointing to the gray sofa up against the wall in the corner of the room. "My bedroom is off limits." Michiru nodded still ashamed for what happen and settled herself on the couch. She then went to sleep.

Back in Training Grounds 

The tree crashed on the ground as Michiru gave it the final kick. Sasuke glared at her as he sat on top of a boulder in the clearing resting for the day. Michiru glared right back at him and started kicking another tree. _Stupid Sasuke… It was an accident… Like I would kiss a guy like him…_

Sasuke's POV 

_Damn bitch… Why did she have to be so clumsy? She was just as bad as Naruto with the kissing… Blah…_

Sasuke glared at her while venting out his anger in his mind. He wanted so much to hit her on the head and kick her into the ground but even he knew that was wrong. He watched as Michiru made the second tree crash into the ground and she sat on the boulder across from him. She brushed the hair away from her eyes and glared back at him. _Why the…_

Kakashi entered the clearing with Naruto and Sakura behind him. He had a piece of paper in his hand and Naruto seem to have the biggest grin on his face.

"It seems that we are to head to Wind Country to deliver a message to the Hokage there. Now this is an important mission but it shouldn't take that long. Please be on your best behavior when we get there. Now take these papers and keep them on you. We will need them to get into the city," Kakashi said as he handed Michiru and Sasuke each a paper. Sasuke looked at Kakashi oddly.

"I thought we weren't on good terms with the Sand Ninjas," Sasuke said.

"We are not, but Tsunade wants to try and change it due to the increase of activities of the Sound Ninjas on our land. We also heard from our sources that they are doing something to get the Sand Ninjas mad as well," Kakashi explained.

"I'm up for it!" Michiru exclaimed while jumping up in the air. Sasuke shook his head at the sight.

"Good then! We shall meet at the north gate tomorrow morning at 7am. Don't be late!" Kakashi said before disappearing.

"Make sure you're not late then!" Sakura yelled at Kakashi as he disappeared.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"Food…" was all Michiru would say. She didn't eat for two days.

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled.

"Who's paying?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't look at me," Sakura said.

"I am looking at you Sakura," Sasuke said. As if it they were the magic words, Sakura pulled out her money and they all headed towards the ramen stand.

"I'm only doing this because Sasuke asked," Sakura mumbled as she paid for the food. The whole group sat down and started eating their bowl of ramen; well Naruto was technically drinking his ramen down. Michiru was eating slowly as to make her ramen last for a while.

Itachi's POV 

It's been a whole day since the incident with the strange girl in the forest and Itachi couldn't focus on his mission.

"There was something strange about that girl Kisame. I just can't put my finger on it…" he said.

"Well she did survive your Mangekyou Sharingan," Kisame replied.

"It wasn't just that. I couldn't sense any Charka from her. There was a different energy there instead," Itachi said. He crossed his arms as he went back into thought.

"Maybe she is from a different world…" Kisame suggested.

"If she is then we should make her show it to us," Itachi decided. "Think of all the fun we can have there." Kisame smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah… We can kill all we want a disappear without anyone knowing it was us…" Kisame laughed.

Michiru's POV 

"AHCOO!" Michiru sneeze as Sasuke and her reached the apartment door.

"Bless you," Sasuke muttered as he unlocked the door and went inside. Michiru walked in behind him and closed the door. They both had to dragged Naruto home since Sakura gave him a head full of lumps.

"Well good night then Sasuke," Michiru said.

"Hn…" Sasuke replied and slam the door to his room.

"Well then I'll say good night to myself then grump!" Michiru yelled. She flopped onto the couch and fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**xleo12x-** He can stay yours. Itachi is a lot better though I like Neji. I don't know why there is a connection with them two lol. It just ended up that way.

Obsessive-Compulsive-KSARA- Interesting is a good word I'll say. The title was a suggesting by a friend and it seems to work out. Hmm… I wouldn't know what would happen if all three were to get into a fight. Maybe we will find out soon. 

Note: Okay I know what the title says but this mission is going to last a couple of chapters and all Naruto fans here (unless you're not then I don't know why you're reading this fanfic…) know who we are going to meet. For the people that don't know… I pity you… I also fear for your safety of not knowing. R&R!


	5. The Wait and the Bet

One Silver Rose

By: Michiru Lee 

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 5**

**The Wait and the Bet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, not even this doll of Neji I bought off E-bay.**

_Blah_ Thought or Dream

**Blah** Scene Change or Point of View Change 

(Blah) Inner Sakura

_The moon was full in the sky as Michiru stood in the clearing with her sword in her hand. The wind blew furiously though the moonlighted meadow making it seem like an ocean of grass. On the other side of the clearing was a girl about 15 standing in a battle position with daggers in both hands. "This is where it ends Michiru. I will prove that I should be the Silverfayt instead of you," the girl said._

"_You can't prove anything dear Dragon. We are chosen as soon as we are born. That is our fate. Give up this fight please. I don't want to hurt you sister," Michiru said with tears in her eyes. _

"_We were never sisters Michiru; I, a Ryushiro, and you, a Silverfayt. We are from two different worlds Michiru. Goodbye sister," Dragon said as she rushed at Michiru with her daggers ready to strike. Michiru blocked her high attack and swiped the sword under them before Dragon could react. Blood gushed out of the fatal wound and drenched the grass red. _

"_Goodbye Dragon…" Michiru whispered as Dragon slumped to the ground dead. "I'm sorry…" _

Michiru woke up drenched in a cold sweat and gasped for breath. The nightmare from the night rushed back into her mind, making her relive the painful memories better forgotten. She held herself tight to try and push the memories away from her mind.

"A nightmare?" a voice asked. Michiru looked up to see Sasuke staring at her from the end of the couch.

"Yes, but it's over now. Just a dream…" Michiru said softly.

"You better be ready for today. I don't like it when people are slack-offs like Kakashi," he said walked away into the kitchen. "Who's Dragon?"

"Dragon? Ahh… Well… She was an old friend of mine. Though she died some time ago," Michiru stammered. "Well we should go get ready to meet up with everyone else now." Sasuke nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

**At the North Gate**

Michiru and Sasuke were the first ones at the gate with their stuff ready. Next came Naruto running up the road with a bowl of ramen in his hands. And then finally Sakura came up with a huge smile on her face. Michiru glared at Sakura and then look away.

"Hi Sasuke! Did you get a nice sleep?" Sakura asked in her happy-go-lucky tone.

"Bleh… It was fine," Sasuke replied.

"Well… Well… Lookie here. It's Forehead trying to talk to Sasuke again," a voice said. Michiru glanced over to see a girl about Sakura's age with a light blonde hair wearing a purple outfit. She had her headband around her waist. She stopped and stared at Michiru. "Who are you?"

"This is Silverfayt Michiru!" Naruto exclaimed, "She's staying at Sasuke's place since she has no where else to go."

"You at Sasuke's place? You are filth!" the girl said.

"Shut up Ino!" Sakura said. (I'm the only one who can call Michiru filth!) She glared at the cheeky genin with one of her death glares.

"Grr…" Michiru growled at Ino, "I would watch what you say before something ruins that pretty face of yours. Sasuke only likes the beautiful ones."

"Why are you three talking like I'm not here?" Sasuke asked while getting annoyed at the girls.

"I guess that counts you out then!" Ino yelled.

"Like I even care about him. I didn't have a choice when the Hokage said I had to live with him!" Michiru yelled back.

"Bitch!" Ino cursed.

"Slut!" Michiru retorted.

"Cunt!"

"Whore!"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled. "Stop fighting over me now!" Ino glanced up at Sasuke and closed her mouth. She made a face at Sakura and walked away from the group.

"Sorry… I just hate people like her," Michiru muttered. A sound came from the bushes and everyone turned to see Kakashi walking though them with his Icha Icha Paradise in his hand.

"Sorry I'm late… I got lost on the road of life," he said.

"Bullshit… You were reading that book," Michiru said.

"Hehe… Well we should get going," Kakashi said. He headed out the gate with the book still in his hand. Michiru got an idea and followed him with everyone else behind them. She noticed another Icha Icha Paradise in his pocket and sniped it out before he noticed.

"Hey Kakashi! I bet you 5 bucks that Ami gets with Fuji," Michiru said while flipping though the book she had in her hands.

"You're on. I know she is going to go with Ben the foreigner," Kakashi said in reply without noticing the book in his hand. He turned the page and gasp in surprise. "How did you…?"

"That will be 5 bucks please," she said in a sweet tone. Kakashi looked at Michiru and glared at her. "Where did you get that copy of the next volume?"

"From your pocket," Michiru confessed with a smile.

"Bitch…" He pulled out the money and handed it to her and took his book back. Naruto put his hands over his stomach and giggled at the sight. Sasuke just looked annoyed and Sakura was just staring at Sasuke. Finally Naruto fell to the ground laughing his head off.

"Baka," Sasuke muttered while stepping over the giggling fox pup. Michiru picked up Naruto and slap him across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself!" she yelled in his ear. Naruto stopped giggling and continued walking down the road. Finally they were on the road to the Hidden Sand Village.

**678yui-julie-and-kiki **– (insert witty comment of your choice on review here)

**xleo12x- **It was an accident. Nothing else. Don't be getting any ideas… -kicks you off the review page- Lazy baka…

Note: Don't get use to these fast updates. I'm only lucky that I got the free time to work on them in school. Plus the game "Guitar Hero" has been taking over my mind. I love that game and playing "Cheat on the Church" on Expert Mode. Well now they are finally on the road to complete their mission. What will happen next? R&R!


	6. Meeting on the Road

One Silver Rose

By: Michiru Lee 

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 6**

Meeting on the Road 

**Disclaimer:**

Michiru: I do not…

Sasuke: Whom are you talking to?

Michiru: The readers of course!

Sasuke: -stares-

Michiru: Well I don't own Naruto.

Sasuke: -still staring-

_Blah_ Thought or Dream

**Blah** Scene Change or Point of View Change 

(Blah) Inner Sakura

It's been three days on the road to the Hidden Sand Village and it looked, as they were nowhere closer to getting there. The group were resting for the night by the river and setting up camp. Michiru was in a sleeping bag that she borrowed from Sasuke. Naruto was busy eating dinner and Sakura was collecting firewood to build up the fire more. Since Sasuke and her caught dinner they were allowed to take a break, though Sasuke went off on his own. Kakashi poked Michiru in the sleeping bag to see if she was asleep.

"What do you want?" Michiru muttered as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I forgot to give you this when we left the village. Tsunade gave it to me to give it to you so we don't get in any odd looks for having an outsider on the team," he said holding out the leaf headband. Michiru took it from him and placed it on her head and put it off to the side.

"Thanks Kakashi. I was just thinking the same thing," Michiru said.

"Yeah well at least you're not as bad as Naruto, but you did jip me of five bucks," Kakashi said while patting her head. _For a girl of seventeen, she sure acts like a child at times. Then again, she does have a mature side to her. _

Kakashi walked away and got into his own sleeping bag after yelling at Naruto to stop eating all the food. Naruto threw a fish bone at him, which Kakashi dodged and it hit Sakura in the back of the head. Michiru fell off to sleep while Sakura was bashing Naruto on the head.

"_Granny it can't be true! She is foolish for wanting to be a Silverfayt. She doesn't understand what being a Silverfayt is!" Michiru yelled at the four foot one woman sitting on a stump. The old woman was wearing a white silk robe and held a wooden oak staff in her hand. _

"_Michiru, you still don't understand what it is to be a Silverfayt. You still won't know what it is for a long while yet. Didn't your adventures teach you anything?" Granny said._

"_I know but what do I do about Dragon?" Michiru asked._

"_Let the time pass and we will see," Granny said. Michiru nodded and went back to her training with the sword in her hand._

Michiru woke up to find it still dark outside in the forest. She unzipped her sleeping bag and sat up while holding her head. _I need to take a walk. I hate when the past comes knocking at the door. _She got up off the ground and took a look at her teammates sleeping in their own sleeping bags. Glancing over towards Sasuke's bag she noticed that he wasn't there. Shrugging off the cool breeze in the air she walked into the forest away from the others. Michiru was deep in thought while walking in the forest to notice the dark figure in the trees over her.

Suddenly a cold hand grabbed her mouth and held her close to their body. A kunai could be seen in the moonlight pointed at her neck.

"Maybe I should kill you now," a familiar voice hissed.

"Itachi…" Michiru muttered from under his hand. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"You're one of the first people to escape my Mangekyou Sharingan. Maybe I'll keep you living a bit longer to learn your power. I don't sense any charka in you," he said.

Michiru put all of her energy into her hand and summoned her silver sword. She knocked the kunai out of his grip and knocked him back in surprise.

"That's because I use a different form of energy that you can't sense Itachi," Michiru said with a stern voice.

Itachi faded into the shadows and kunai appeared from the depths of the forest. Michiru lifted her sword to block the incoming kunai and dodge the ones coming from behind. Moving her sword with the familiar feel of her training long ago, Michiru blocked most of the kunai. One kunai came from above and hit her in the back. Pain shot up into her brain and she fell to the ground with the remaining kunai hitting her in the shoulders and her left arm. The sword disappeared in a faded silver glow on the ground as Michiru tried to get up.

"You bastard…" Michiru said as blood spat out of her mouth. She was bleeding in seven other places and she knew she wouldn't live for long.

"Well I guess you are weak after all," Itachi said as he walked over towards her. He lifted her up by the next and saw the fire in her eyes; an eerie silver glow came from within them. "I'll just kill you now."

"I won't let you," a voice said as a kunai rushed past Itachi so he had to drop Michiru.

"Why Sasuke, it's so nice to see you dear brother," he said in a coolly.

"Bastard! Leave Michiru alone! You're fight is with me!" Sasuke yelled at him. His Sharingan eyes glared at him.

"No I think not. Our fight is for another time. This weakling won't live for long anyway," Itachi said as he disappeared into the shadows.

Sasuke cursed at himself for not chasing him, but he knew Michiru needed help. He rushed to her side and held Michiru in his arms as he picked her up. Even if she was plainly older than him, she seem light to carry.

"Don't worry Sasuke… I'll be fine," Michiru said before she passed out from the loss of blood.

**TBC**

**xleo12x- **Aww… I hope you get it fix soon so you can read more of my story!

Note: My other fanfiction is almost to a close so I'll be spending more time of this one soon. I still can't believe I got this far with my stories. I guess hard work is a good thing at times lol. Well R&R!


	7. A Big Surprise

One Silver Rose

By: Michiru Lee 

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 7**

**A Big Surprise** ****

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Michiru does not own me or anyone else!

Sasuke: Baka… Its Michiru does not own Naruto.

Naruto: But I'm Naruto…

Sasuke: Baka…

_Blah_ Thought or Dream

**Blah** Scene Change or Point of View Change 

(Blah) Inner Sakura

"_Bastard! Leave Michiru alone! You're fight is with me!" Sasuke yelled at him. His Sharingan eyes glared at him. _

"_No I think not. Our fight is for another time. This weakling won't live for long anyway," Itachi said as he disappeared into the shadows. _

_Sasuke cursed at himself for not chasing him, but he knew Michiru needed help. He rushed to her side and held Michiru in his arms as he picked her up. Even if she was plainly older than him, she seems light to carry. _

"_Don't worry Sasuke… I'll be fine," Michiru said before she passed out from the loss of blood._

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto woke up from his dream of eating at an all you can eat ramen stand when he smell the scent of blood in the air from his heighten sense of smell. He looked around the low burning flames of the campfire and saw that both Michiru and Sasuke were missing. The scent of blood got closer as he saw a figure in the firelight enter the clearing.

"Naruto get Sakura and Kakashi. Michiru is wounded," Sasuke said with an urgent tone in his voice.

Naruto jumped out of his sleeping bag and went to the other side of the clearing to get the others while Sasuke laid Michiru down by the fire and put his hands over her wounds.

"What happen?" Kakashi asked when he came over in a rush.

"Itachi attacked her," Sasuke said, "I couldn't do nothing to protect her!" He punched the ground with his fists,

"Don't worry Sasuke, the wounds aren't fatal. I'll patch them up the best I can, I hope she didn't lose to much blood," Sakura said. She took out her bandages and other medicines and started working on trying to stop the bleeding.

Hours later into the early morning the fire had gone out and Sasuke was still beside Michiru's sleeping body. Sakura did the best she could, but there would be scars from the wounds she finally got to stop bleeding. She was asleep next to Kakashi who was sleeping as well. Naruto kept watching Sasuke with his intense glaze upon Michiru.

**Sasuke's POV **

Sasuke beat himself for being weak and not being able to go after Itachi. He didn't care about Michiru, but now he doesn't know. There was just something about her that makes him feel something warm inside. Ever since that night where she tripped and kissed him is when these thoughts started in his head. That kiss… It meant nothing to him, but is that the truth? A groan came from Michiru as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Guess I'm still alive for now," Michiru said even though she winced as the talking hurt her.

"Baka… Go back to sleep and rest. You need you're strength for the rest of the mission. We don't take people who slow us down," Sasuke said.

"Then why did you save me? I'm slowing you down just by being injured by your brother," Michiru asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied. _No I don't know why I saved her. I should have gone after Itachi._

"Heh… I guess even hardheads can care about someone," Michiru joked.

"I don't care about you…" Sasuke muttered.

"Ok Sasuke, let Michiru go back to sleep so we can leave by mid-day," Kakashi said opening his one eye.

Michiru smiled and went back to sleep and Sasuke stayed there while the others were cleaning up the camp.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura woke up to see Sasuke still watching over Michiru and it made her mad. (Why can't Sasuke watch over me like that when I'm hurt? I'll get you Michiru! Grr…) She went to the river to clean all the food utensils from the night before and packed them away. It was almost noon and they would be leaving soon.

Michiru's POV 

Once they were on the road again, Michiru walked just as fast as everyone else as to not show her pain. She was foolish to have let her guard down in front of Itachi to openly attack him. She would have to train even harder now to advance her skills.

Michiru let her thoughts pass from Itachi to her brother Bug. He was right about sending her here for a vacation, but it would take more than a week to heal her wounds, both physically and mentally. She was silently for the whole time and when they finally reached The Hidden Village of the Sand she kept silent. Kakashi showed the guards the papers to get by and the team entered the village that seems to be made out of sand. One of the guards led them to the place where the Kazekage would meet with them. If Michiru remembered correctly this would be the Fifth Kazekage that they would be seeing meaning that it would be…

"Gaara! Long time no see!" Naruto exclaimed as they entered the room. He ran up to Gaara and hugged him. Michiru stared in shock and silently praying that Gaara wouldn't kill him.

"Let go Naruto… This is not the time to be making out," Gaara said with a stern voice. He glanced over at Michiru who only gave him a cool glaze. "Who is this?"

"This is Silverfayt Michiru! She says she comes from another world, Honey," Naruto said with a smile.

"Hn… Honey? How many times to I have to tell you not to call me that!" Gaara yelled at Naruto.

Michiru finally relized what was going on and the shock showed on her face. Naruto looked at her and laughed.

"I guess you don't know everything about us then!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Relationship wise… No. I only know the backgrounds. Whatever happens in the meantime is not for me to look into," Michiru said.

"Hn… Now onto business before we lose track because of someone with a one-track mind. You guys brought a message," Gaara said.

Kakashi took out the scroll with the message and handed it to Gaara. Gaara took it and read it while everyone noticed a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Not good…" Sakura murmured.

"Yes it doesn't look good…" Michiru agreed.

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted.

"So what does it say?" Naruto asked.

"It seems that the Sound Ninjas are up to no good again. This time it is aimed at Konoha and at our village. Tsunade wants us to make an alliance and fight them together. I must say that is a good idea due to our own problems. I will give her my answer personally as I go back with you," Gaara explained.

"Yay! Gaara is coming with us! Now we can spend time together!" Naruto yelled while jumping in the air.

-WHACK-

"Baka…" Michiru muttered as she kicked him in mid-jump and he hit the wall on the other side of the room face first. She dusted off her hands and smiled.

"Naruto you are such an idiot…" Gaara said. "You should rest for the day and we will leave by nightfall while I take care of business. I hope you don't mind camping outside the village."

"No it wouldn't be no problem, but why do you want to go give your message personally to our Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"How else would I spend time with Naruto?" Gaara stated.

TBC

Note: Yes there is some Yaoi as you can figure out. Not intense since this is focus mostly on Michiru, but there will be scenes, which will live up to the rated R rating. R&R!


	8. Totally Random

**One Silver Rose**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 8**

Totally Random 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the evil hamster on my head.

_Blah_ Thought or Dream

**Blah** Scene Change or Point of View Change 

(Blah) Inner Sakura

Michiru and the others were walking along the road back to Konoha and decided to stop there for the night. Gaara and Naruto were lying on the ground near the trees doing who knows what while Michiru sat up in a tree that gave away a view of the starry sky. It felt peaceful, but she knew that Itachi would be close by waiting for his chance to kill him all.

"What's up with you?" Sasuke asked as he jumped into the tree and sat down next to her.

"Just thinking…" Michiru said.

"About what?"

"About home and other things. I was thinking about how badly I will hurt my brother when I get back," Michiru said with a grin.

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted as he looked up at the stars.

"My soul has shattered into a million pieces,

I live not one life, but many of them,

Each piece of my soul is destined to die the same way,

Just as each piece of my soul is destined to love again each time," Michiru whispered.

"What kind of poem is that?" Sasuke asked.

"A poem about the stars. My mother used to recite it to me when we went stargazing. That was back when I was five years old, before the incident in my hometown," Michiru said.

"What kind of incident?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't remember most of it… All I know that someone slaughtered the whole town and then set it aflame. Bug, my brother, and me were the only survivors. All I remember that I had blood covering me and I was trapped in the flames. I couldn't find my brother in the thick smoke and I didn't know what was going on. My mother was there next to me with her throat cut from a type of sword, which it's strange since my world doesn't use swords to fight anymore. I knew I was going to die, but then someone grabbed me and all I saw was silver light before I passed out. Later I found out that an old woman named Granny Silverfayt saved me. And she had raised me while relatives raised my brother. My brother didn't know that I was alive until three years ago," Michiru said.

"Seems almost like my story, but I know who killed my family," Sasuke said.

"Itachi…" Michiru whispered.

"Yes and I will take my revenge on him. I just need to get stronger," Sasuke said.

"Then make your heart strong. You cannot win unless you stop shutting people out of your life," Michiru said.

"Hn…"

A noise came from below as a dark figure darted out of the undergrowth and ran headlong into the clearing. Michiru watched the figure move towards Naruto and Gaara as if it was trying to get something. Michiru and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded as the jumped out of the tree and blocked the figure from escaping.

"Turn around and get away from the two lovebirds," Michiru ordered.

"Umm… Hello Michiru!" The figure said as they turned around. It was a girl dressed in bellbottom blue jeans, black gloves, a red long sleeve shirt, a white belt, and a pair of white sneakers. The wind blew her dirty blonde hair with one red stripe on the right side and one blue stripe on the left side of her hair. Her brown eyes glanced around the clearing as if she was watching out for something, or somebody. She had a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Snowfire Fox…" Michiru muttered as she placed a hand on her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm… Collecting things," Snowfire Fox replied as Michiru stared blankly at her.

"I don't even want to know, but what is in the bag?" Michiru asked.

"A cloak… Just an ordinary cloak. Well I have to run, bye!" Snowfire Fox said as she ran away.

"Wait! You could at least take me home before…" Michiru started saying. Another rustle came from the bushes and Itachi popped out with a pissed off look in his face.

"Great you two… Have you seen a girl run pass here with a bag over her shoulder? I am not in the mood to fight you right now," Itachi said.

"I would go that way and try to catch up, but she might of have teleported back to my world by now," Michiru said with a grin while pointing to where Snowfire Fox disappeared to. She hid her snickering until Itachi only nodded and ran back into the forest.

"Blah haha! This is going to be amusing," Michiru laughed.

"Why did you even help him?" Sasuke asked in an angry tone.

"You'll see in three… two… one…"

Snowfire Fox ran back into the clearing and off to the way she just ran before and darted back into the woods. A white fireball came from behind her and shot into the path where she just ran. Itachi dodged the fireball and continued his chase after Michiru's sneaky friend. This happen for about five minutes without either of them taking a rest. Michiru waited until Snowfire Fox appeared again and rushed in front of her.

"You better summon the portal now before he gets here again," Michiru said.

"Ok! Cause I'm getting tried since I have to prepare to steal Neji's jacket tomorrow. You ruin my chance to get Naruto's and Gaara's things," Snowfire Fox said as she took out her Silverfayt and summoned the silver portal.

"Yeah… yeah… Just tell my brother he better give me my Silverfayt back or he is getting fucking Hell when I get back," Michiru said. Itachi ran into the clearing and saw the portal and Snowfire Fox jumping though it.

"Fuck! You Bitch! Why you let her escape?" Itachi growled. He was ready to grabbed his sword and slice her in two when he saw a brown bag in front of her.

"Tsk… Tsk… You really think I would let her escape with your damn cloak? I can use it for sleeping on or as a pillow," Michiru said in a cocky voice.

"Umm… Michiru… I think he is really going to kill you this time…" Sasuke said.

Michiru ignored him and took out Itachi's cloak and draped it around herself.

"It looks so much better on me than you," Michiru said. Another silver portal appeared behind her and Snowfire Fox popped back though.

"Give me that!" Snowfire Fox said as she grabbed the cloak. She rushed to open another portal and went back though.

"Opps…" Michiru said.

"Shit…" Sasuke muttered.

"Grr…" Itachi growled.

TBC

**foxes-n-blood-n-tears-never...- **Gaanaru of course. Gaara would never let himself be put on the bottom.

Note: This chapter is for Snowfire Fox, my co-author. She wouldn't stop talking about stealing Itachi's cloak so I made it happen. Though I couldn't let her steal something from everyone or I would have to write about a whole mob chasing her about. I'm having enough hard time writing the Saiyuki Fanfic with over 14 people in the same place lol. I'm learning fast though. R&R!


	9. One Step Closer to Death

One Silver Rose

By: Michiru Lee 

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 9**

**One Step Closer to Death**

**Disclaimer: -Whack- -Whack- -Whack-**

**Evil Hamster: She is plotting to steal Naruto… -gets hit over the head with sledgehammer-**

**Michiru: I do not own Naruto nor am I planning to steal it. –Rubs sledgehammer-**

_Blah_ Thought or Dream

**Blah** Scene Change or Point of View Change 

(Blah) Inner Sakura

Blah Chanting of Spells (Spells are in French, translations are at the end.)

Sasuke stepped in front of Michiru as she was prepared to fight Itachi. She growled but nodded in understanding of the situation. What a time for the rest to be in Dreamland.

"You're mine brother!" Sasuke yelled at the older Uchiha sibling. He readied himself to throw the many kunais hidden in various parts of his body. Also the mark on his neck began to grow as his anger rose.

"This will be your end Sasuke. You know you cannot defeat me dear brother," Itachi growled. He disappeared into the shadows of the forest and Sasuke raced after him, jumping from tree to tree.

Michiru watched as the kunai and sword clang against one another in the dark forest and as fire jutsus lit the forest up. Michiru wanted to go help Sasuke, but she knew that this was his fight. Memories of a long forgotten past came rushing back as the fire roared around the clearing.

"_Momma! Buggy! Poppa! Where are you?" a young five-year-old Michiru cried out as black figures came into their house. _

_She could hear her mother screaming from somewhere in the house and wanted to get to her. One of the black figures held Michiru by the neck and pushed her into a room in the back where she saw her mother bleeding from the side of the head._

"_Michiru," she cried out as a knife came across Michiru's neck. _

"_Tell us where the one with the power is or this little one will be slain!" the figured ordered._

_Michiru didn't know what to do. A rage welled up inside of her as the men were grabbing her mother and forcing themselves upon her. More screams emitted from her mother's mouth as they got her way with her._

"_You bastards! Leave Momma alone!" Michiru cried as they rapped her mother. _

"_Hehe… Your next little one if your momma doesn't tell us where the power of the White Dragon is," the man who held her laughed. _

"…_." Michiru couldn't speak as she felt the anger burn her insides more. These bad men were going to do something bad to her and Momma is she didn't do something. Her vision went blurry as the heat inside her was looking for a way out. She felt words come to her lips, words she never knew before and let them out:_

"Les flammes détruisent mes ennemis,

Les flammes consomment leurs coeurs,

Ne permettez à rien de survivre,

Tournez-les aux cendres!1_"_

_The men screamed as flames shot out from Michiru's body and were consume by them. Michiru couldn't stand any longer and fell to the hard floor and welcomed the darkness…_

**Sasuke's POV**

The cursed mark on Sasuke's neck wrapped around his body, giving him more power to go after Itachi. He knew it was dangerous, but at this point he might not survive. The tree limb he was on started to crack underneath him so he jumped to another branch. He looked around with his Sharingan trying to pinpoint Itachi's next move. Though the thickness of the trees he felt the fast moving pace of Itachi and jumped higher into the next tree as the tree he was just in was split in half from the force of Itachi's sword. He glanced into the clearing to see Michiru on the ground with the others finally awake to see what was going on. He knew that this was turning into a dangerous situation.

"So you can finally hold some ground on me, but you are not strong enough to defeat me," Itachi said as he appeared behind Sasuke. "Maybe I should wait a while longer before killing you. It would be fun to see what happens." With that Itachi disappeared into the night and Sasuke felt the weakness set in. He landed on the soft cold ground and passed out.

**Michiru POV**

Michiru woke up to find herself in the hospital in Konoha with Naruto at her bedside. She felt pain from her wounds that she got from Itachi as she tried to get up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Naruto said. "Your wounds opened up again when Sasuke was fighting Itachi."

"Where's Sasuke?" Michiru asked. Naruto looked at her and didn't say a word as he then turned his glaze towards the ground. "Where's Sasuke? Tell me Naruto!"

"He is still unconscious from the fight. He used the cursed mark to the limit," Naruto finally replied.

Gaara came into the hospital room and sat down next to Naruto. He held Naruto close to him and kissed him upon the lips. Michiru could only gag inside her mind and fumed at them.

"Can you take that to another room? I'm in a sick bed for fucking meyo sakes!" Michiru yelled at the two lovers. She felt her muscles strain as she moved about to get out of the bed. Naruto tried to hold her down, but failed as a punch landed in his face. "I'm going to see Sasuke!"

"You still shouldn't move…" Gaara said. Michiru tried to stand only to find herself falling and being caught by Gaara. "You're going back to bed now and sleeping. Don't worry, we won't do anything that will upset you while you sleep," he said with a creepy smile. Michiru let him put her back in bed and then fell fast asleep. He walked over Naruto on the floor and opened up a window to see the moon outside. He felt something watching them, but decided it must be in his head and walked away to help Naruto up.

**Outside the Hospital**

Itachi stood there looking at Michiru's window while she slept. He felt strange as he looked at the strange girl that caused him so much trouble, even got his favorite cloak stolen by another strange girl. He knew that Sasuke had feelings for the girl and he wondered how he could use that to his advantage. Every time he heard Michiru's named he felt something else stir inside him as well. He knew he would have to look into this later as he knew Kisame would be mad for leaving him at the base. Who cares about shark face anyway… Itachi smiled and disappeared off into the night.

TBC

The English Translations of the French Spells:

Flames destroy my foes,

Flames consume their hearts,

Don't let anything survive,

Turn them to ashes!

Note: Ok after the longt long summer I am finally back. w00t! I didn't send home this chapter in time and the server wasn't letting upload the chapter before school let out. After I reread everything and get back on track I will be working non-stop to bring back the story you all love to read. Plus its my last year of school so. Yipee!

1


	10. Love on Broken Wings

**One Silver Rose**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 10**

**Love on Broken Wings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just write about him.**

_Blah_ Thought or Dream

**Blah** Scene Change or Point of View Change 

(Blah) Inner Sakura

Blah Chanting of Spells (Spells are in French, translations are at the end.)

Michiru woke up to see the light of the sun shining in her window with Kakashi in the room. She slowly lifted her body up and leaned back on the pillows of the hospital bed. In Kakashi's hands was his Icha Icha Paradise book and he was busy reading.

"Good morning Michiru," Kakashi said as he closed the book and looked up at her.

"Heya…" Michiru said in a weak voice. "Where is everyone?"

"Well Sakura is with Sasuke and Naruto and Gaara is who knows where," Kakashi said with a grin. He threw her some clothes and got up from his seat. "I think you're well enough to get dress. Sasuke will want to see you. You should have seen him when he woke up. Naruto and Gaara had to pin him before we could get him back to bed."

With that Kakashi left the room to leave Michiru with the clothes in front of her. She slowly got out of bed and steadied herself as her legs got used to supporting her weight. Then she started to change out of the hospital clothes and into the ones Kakashi gave her.

"I hate him…" Michiru murmured as she finished changing into the new clothes. She was now wearing very short black shorts and a tight purple shirt that shows off her figure. She pulled her boots on and walked out into the hallway to see Kakashi standing there with two new people.

"Hey Michiru! This is…"

"Neji and Hinita Hyuuga," Michiru finished as she took a piece of rope and tied her hair back in a ponytail.

"Umm… He… Hello Mi… Michiru," stammered Hinita.

"Hn." Neji grunted.

"You're good," Kakashi commented.

"I have to be. Now where is Sasuke's room?" Michiru said.

"Just the one next door to you. Don't you want anything to eat?" Kakashi asked.

"Get me some Ramen," Michiru said. She walked away from the group and left them behind to go in the room.

"There is something strange about her energy," Neji said.

"Yes there is. She said that she doesn't use Chakra to fight either," Kakashi said.

"She doesn't use Charka? But what is that power energy I see in her?" Neji asked.

"Maybe… Yoo… you have to to ask her," Hinita said.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke lay in the hospital bed where Sakura sat there to make sure he didn't try to see Michiru. He looked out the window and felt like a ton of bricks was on top of him. He heard his door open and saw Michiru's head appear inside.

"You feeling better Sasuke-kun?" Michiru asked.

"Get out of here Michiru! I'm the only one allowed to call him that!" Sakura snapped with a vein throbbing at her forehead. (How dare she call him Sasuke-kun! I never even called him that yet…)

"Shut up Sakura. I will allow her to call me what she wants," Sasuke said. Sakura made a fist and got up from her seat. She stormed out of the room to some place to cry at Sasuke's rejection.

"I don't think she likes me…" Michiru commented.

"Who cares what she thinks. She was always a pain in my side anyway," Sasuke said. He looked at Michiru and was glad she was alright. He noticed how beautiful she looked in the outfit she was wearing and tried to get up from the bed.

"No you don't!" ordered Michiru as she pushed him back on the bed. Her legs gave out under her and she landed on top of Sasuke kissing him.

Sasuke felt panic at first but he suddenly relaxed and started returning the kiss. His lips felt the soft lips of hers and he grabbed her back and pushed her closer. He let his tongue push out of his mouth into hers and he starting feeling around the insides of her mouth. He never felt the way he feels now. He pushed her slowly away and stared at her. The room was silent and lucky for them no one came in.

**Michiru's POV**

Michiru felt surprise at the kiss as she set up right on the bed after a long period of time embracing Sasuke. Her face was red from embarrassment, but she savored the moment that their lips touched. She looked down on the ground to hide the redness.

"Look at me Michiru-kun," Sasuke said in a low voice. Michiru looked into his eyes and felt herself melt away into pleasure. She got up from the bed and made a short bow.

"I'm sorry… I can't do this… I… I don't want to hurt you, but I'm afraid it might be too late," Michiru stuttered. She ran out the room and down the hallway to get out of the hospital. She knew that it went too far already. This feeling inside of her couldn't be tamed or suppress, but she was a Silverfayt. A Silverfayt was destined to be alone for the rest of her life. Tears ran down her face as she passed the many people walking the streets around her. Soon she reached the edge of town and continued to run into the forest. Soon she came to the place where she appeared in the world without knowing and let herself fall to the ground.

"My fate is sealed Sasuke. I'm sorry… I didn't want to hurt you…" Michiru cried as she punched the ground. "A Silverfayt can never love someone, even if they can feel it."

"Then maybe you should tell me who exactly are you then Silverfayt Michiru," a voice said from behind her. Michiru turns around to see Itachi standing over her with a grin. She didn't have time to react when Kisame grabbed her from behind and held her down.

"This time you won't be able to escape from your death," Kisame said with a laugh.

_Saskue… _Michiru thought as she was knocked out by a blow to the head.

TBC

**Note: Ok I'm really back in business! Next chapter will be funnier so don't think it will only be drama from here on out. R&R! (Hint: The next chapter will have Lemons)**


	11. Lemons and Ramen

**One Silver Rose**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 11**

**Lemons and Ramen**

**Disclaimer:**

**Gaara: Michiru does not own Naruto.**

**Naruto: You do Gaara-kun!**

**Gaara: Yes I do. Now come here and we will find a closet.**

**Sakura: 0.0' Remind me not to touch you.**

_Blah_ Thought or Dream

**Blah** Scene Change or Point of View Change 

(Blah) Inner Sakura

Blah Chanting of Spells (Spells are in French, translations are at the end.)

Snowfire Fox looked around the hospital trying to spot Michiru or anyone else of Team 7. She was currently wearing a familiar jacket as she snuck pass the nurses on the second floor. She appeared behind the desk and looked over the room numbers and found Michiru's name and disappeared before a nurse turned the corner. She ran down the hallway until she found the room and heard noises from inside.

"Michiru!" she called as she opened the door to the room. But she didn't see Michiru at all. On the bed she saw Naruto and Gaara naked. Gaara was currently sticking it in Naruto and both didn't hear Snowfire Fox come in the room.

_Yes! Good thing I brought the camcorder with me! _Thought Snowfire Fox as she took out the video camera from out of nowhere. She silently sneaked up near the bed and started taping the two lovebirds in their love making. _Ohh… This is so fun! This is better than stealing!_

"Gaara… I'm hungry…" Naruto said between his cries of pleasure.

"You can have ramen later… I'm not done yet," Gaara replied. He looks up from his work to see Snowfire Fox with the camera in his face. "What the fucking Hell!"

"Umm… I'm not really here," Snowfire Fox started saying as she backed up to the window slowly. "Nope I'm just an imaginary figure that doesn't really exist."

"Hey! Get back here before I…" Gaara said as he let go of Naruto and started chasing her. Snowfire Fox gave a smirk and jumped out the window and landed on the ground out. She quickly pulled out the small hourglass and made a portal to go though.

"Phew… That was close… Wait… Oh man! I could have stolen his Gourd while I was at it!" Snowfire Fox yelled out loud and hit herself on the head. "At least I got Neji's jacket."

"Snowfire Fox! Where are you?" a voice called out. A girl appeared around the corner of the street Snowfire Fox landed it and looked at her. This girl looked to be about 22 years old and had silver hair with golden eyes. She was wearing a priestess kimono with sandals. In her one hand was a wooden staff with a silver orb on top of it.

"Heya Nina! Long time no see!" Snowfire Fox replied as she gave the older girl a hug.

"Yes that is true… Where did you get that jacket?" Nina asked.

"Umm… This was mine. Yep. I had it for awhile now. I didn't go steal it from another world. Nope. I didn't do that," Snowfire Fox said innocently. Nina's vein popped on her forehead as she looked at Snowfire Fox.

"Don't tell me you've been stealing from different worlds again! First you stole Itachi's jacket and now this! Who does it belong to?" Nina yelled at her.

"Neji's," Snowfire Fox replied with a smile.

"If only Michiru was here… Grr… She would put a stop to your stealing," Nina said with a sigh.

"No she wouldn't, though she did steal Itachi's cloak before I took it back," Snowfire Fox said.

Nina doubled over in surprise as she heard what Snowfire Fox said.

"You mean to tell me she was in Naruto World taking a vacation while we are trying to keep peace between the worlds?" Nina screamed at Snowfire Fox.

"Bug's orders," Snowfire replied while ducking the rock Nina just threw at her.

"Right… Bug is a Baka… Well we are going back and getting her back," Nina said.

"Fine. At least I can steal more stuff!"

"No you're not!"

"Dang it!"

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was at the ramen stand with Gaara slurping all the ramen that he could get his hands on. Gaara was still working on his first bowl when Naruto finished his fifth.

"Don't worry about that girl Gaara-kun! I'm sure see didn't see everything," Naruto said with his mouth full.

"Baka… I'm not worried at all. And don't call me Gaara-kun in public! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Gaara snapped.

"About 30 times a day…" Naruto replied with a smile. "So where should we go tonight? It seems like we can never find a good place."

"I have an idea…"

**Kakashi's POV**

Kakashi was tried from the day and walked up to his apartment with his Icha Icha Paradise book in his one hand. He took out his key and open up the door to go inside. He turn on the lights in the living room and sat down on the couch to finished up the volume in his hand so he could start the next issue he just bought yesterday at the store.

"….."

"…hmp…"

Sounds could be heard from somewhere in the apartment and Kakashi jumped up from his seat and dropped the book on the ground. He listened some more to pinpoint the sound and followed it to his bedroom. He tried to listen at the door to see if he could hear anything else.

-bang-

-bang-

-bang-

It seemed to Kakashi that the bed was being banged up against the wall. He wondered what kind of sicko would be making all the sound to get his attention. He knew that this wasn't some kind of Ninja. He opened the door to his room and peaked inside. He stood in shock at the scene inside.

"Oh not again!" a voice yelled from the bed.

Kakashi stared at Gaara and Naruto naked on the bed making out. If you could see his mouth then you would of have seen it open in shock.

"What the Hell? I'm not a motel! Get out!" Kakashi yelled.

After the two boys left the apartment Kakashi wondered two things. First, how did the two get in the locked apartment? And second, how was he going to clean his bed of the semen off his bed?

TBC

**Note: Ok so I'm new at describing Yaoi, but I am getting the hang of it. It's hard to describe any lemon scene at all. I hoped you like the chapter though! R&R! **


	12. Destiny of a Silver Rose

**One Silver Rose**

**By: Michiru Lee **

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 12**

**Destiny of a Silver Rose**

**Disclaimer:**

**Michiru: I do not own Naruto.**

**Itachi: Hn…**

**Michiru: Well it's true, but I did make this Itachi plushie!**

**Itachi: 0.-'**

_Blah_ Thought or Dream, Song

**Blah** Scene Change or Point of View Change 

(Blah) Inner Sakura

Blah Chanting of Spells (Spells are in French, translations are at the end.)

Michiru opened her eyes and felt herself tied up and tried to move around. She was on a bed in a cabin somewhere in the woods. The ropes were tight against her legs and wrists and she noticed that the ropes were blue. _Charka ropes,_ she thought remembering what she learned about them from her sources. She looked up to see Itachi staring at her intensely and she gave him an evil glare of hate which he ignored as he continued to stare at her.

"Let me go you stupid Baka!" she yelled at him.

"Why should I let a little wench like you go? I don't even know why you're still living!" Itachi yelled back.

Michiru struggled to get out of the charka ropes again and pulled on them. She felt the ropes digging tighter into her and soon she felt blood running down her sides. Itachi grabbed her and release the charka rope on her before she sliced herself in half. She forgotten about how the charka ropes could do that and fell into his arms. Itachi held her, but had a look of amazement on his face. This feeling that sparked inside him was unknown and he was afraid of it. He dropped her on the ground and turned to Kisame.

"Take care of the wounds now!" he ordered.

"Why don't you let her die already? She seems willing to," Kisame said which got a blow to the head from Itachi.

"You will do as I say or I'll end your pathetic life right now Kisame!" he threaten.

Kisame grunted but went over to Michiru and began to work on her. He looked at her beasts and went to rub them with his hands. _Might as well get something out of it, _he thought. He felt another blow on the head and went back to work before Itachi made his threat come true.

Itachi walked off into the woods away from the cabin to get away from the feeling he felt inside the cabin. It was the same as before when he was about to kill her for the second time. He punched a tree to see it shatter into pieces of wood and fall on the ground. He never felt the feeling before, not even when he looked at Sasuke and felt something for him as well. Hn… Like he cares about that little weakling. He stopped walking when he came upon a cliff and looked up at the stars high in the sky. There was no moon tonight so the stars gave off their light more brightly in order to help the land see. The cliff was facing an ocean so they were far away form the village of Konoha. It was peaceful there and he liked it, though most wouldn't think he would care about the beauty of the world. Itachi was a killer, but he can still like nature too. The wind blew from afar and he heard something coming upon the wind.

_All along the high roads,_

_Heading towards the sea,_

_There I'll be waiting,_

_In the town of Terra!_

_Look this way and that way,_

_Listen to the music,_

_There I'll be waiting, _

_In the town of Terra!_

_The King will bow to me,_

_His white wings simmering,_

_There I'll be waiting, _

_In the town of Terra!_

_I'm his bride-to-be,_

_Though I'm far away,_

_There I'll be waiting, _

_In the town of Terra!_

_There I'll be waiting, _

_In the town of Terra!_

Itachi heard a rustle in the bushes behind him and drew his sword out of its sheath. He stopped in mid swing as Michiru appeared out of the bushes.

"I see you never change… Don't worry I won't run. I'll never get back to Konoha from here," Michiru said with a stern look on her face. She walked right pass him and stopped on the edge of the cliff. "Strange… You and your brother are very much alike."

"We are nothing alike," Itachi said as he sheathed his sword. "Was that you singing?"

"Yes. It's an old song from my town because it was destroyed," Michiru said never letting her glaze move away from the stars.

"I don't get you. One moment you're cursing me out and the next you're talking like we are old friends," Itachi said. "What are you anyway? You don't even use charka to fight."

"I am someone who is fated to be alone for all her life. One who lets her fate twist around others and then let them break apart till there is nothing left of her. To die alone, to be alone, to live alone. That is who I am. I am a Silverfayt till death brings it to an end. The power I use is called Mana, like Charka we can die once it is gone, but the difference between the two is that once Mana is used, it stays used," Michiru said.

"So that is why I found you crying. You love my brother, but you know you cannot stay with him," Itachi said in understanding.

"The destiny of a Silver Rose is never kind. Even the slightest touch can ruin its beauty," Michiru said.

Itachi felt the feeling inside of him again and without knowing he put his hands around her. She didn't move from her place and Itachi turned her around and looked into her eyes. He held her close and placed his lips upon his and kissed her. He realized then what the feeling was inside his heart. A feeling that has never been there before. The feeling of love. And if Sasuke ever tried to take Michiru away from him, from this feeling, he would kill him.

**Note: Wow! The feud between Itachi and Sasuke grows as now they both are in love with the same person. Michiru is confuse about what her heart wants, but she tries to denies it as well. And what happen to Snowfire Fox? Is that Naruto she is running off with? Next time on One Silver Rose, Chapter 13: Confusion of the Heart! R&R for I'm not posting it till I get two reviews.**


	13. The Phantom Anime Thief

**One Silver Rose**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 13**

**The Phantom Anime Thief**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sakura: Michiru does not own Naruto or Sasuke!**

**Michiru: Stick to the line me gave ye landlubber!**

**Sakura: I hate talk like a pirate day…**

**Michiru: Go 'et washing the poop deck yeller belly slime ball!**

**Sakura: Grr…**

_Blah_ Thought or Dream, Song

**Blah** Scene Change or Point of View Change 

(Blah) Inner Sakura

Blah Chanting of Spells (Spells are in French, translations are at the end.)

Sakura entered the room when she saw Michiru run out with tears running down her eyes. She was worried that something happens to Sasuke. (If she did something…) She entered the room to see Sasuke staring at the door in disbelief. He was lost in his mind about what happen to him and Michiru.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura, but it seemed that he didn't see her there at first. Then his eyes grew cold and he got out of the hospital bed. "Get out Sakura! Leave me be!" he yelled at his fellow Genin. Sakura felt tears rush from her eyes as well and ran out of the room.

She ran out of the hospital and passes the people in the street. She hit someone hard and they both fell to the ground.

"Hey watch it!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Leave me alone Ino!" Sakura said as she got up off the ground. Ino stared at her and noticed the tears.

"So," she said, "Sasuke finally told you that he likes me more than you. I always knew he would choose me in the end."

"He didn't choose either of us! It was… It was…"

"Michiru," Ino finished with a surprise look in her eyes.

Sakura nodded slowly. "And she ran off on him! She just ran from him! She doesn't deserve him like I do!"

Ino felt shock at what Sakura was saying and placed her hand on her shoulder. "We will get Michiru back for hurting Sasuke," Ino said.

**Snowfire Fox's POV**

Snowfire Fox looked around as she and Nina stepped out of the portal back into the Naruto world. Snowfire Fox was still wearing Neji's jacket so she was trying to keep an eye out for him just incase she had to run. She spotted Ino and Sakura talking close by, but she didn't think anything of it.

"Hmm… Where you think Michiru went?" Snowfire Fox asked Nina.

"How should I know? You were the last one to see her," Nina pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was days ago…" Snowfire Fox complained.

"It was jus the other night!" Nina yelled.

Both the girls were yelling at each other and a crowd was starting to form to see the commotion. Neji also noticed the fight and wondered just who was doing the fighting. When he got near enough to see the two girls barking at each other he noticed that the younger one had his jacket.

"Hey you Bitch! You got my jacket!" Neji yelled as he jumped over the crowd into the center.

"Oppsie. I have to go now," Snowfire Fox said as she ducked down and disappeared into the crowd. Nina tried chasing her and was stopped by Neji.

"She is mine! I want that jacket back!" Neji yelled.

"Well if one of us doesn't stop the little runt she won't be around to stop!" Nina yelled at him. They both nodded in agreement and chased Snowfire Fox down.

Snowfire Fox got out of the crowd and ran towards the woods ahead of her. She knew that both Neji and Nina would catch up to her soon and felt her footsteps fall out from under her and she rolled into a pile of garbage. She stayed where she was and saw Nina and Neji passed by her. Once they were cleared out of view she got out of the pile and took the ramen noodles off her head and gave a disgruntled grunt. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Naruto.

"What are you doing in my garbage?" he asked.

"Umm… I kinda fell into it," Snowfire Fox replied. "Wait, where's Gaara?" She was afraid that Gaara might recognize her from the hospital and would kill her to get revenge.

"He out meeting with the Hokage. I hope he can survive her temper, but then again I think he can match hers! Believe it!" Naruto said. He sniffed Snowfire Fox and gage form the stench.

"You should come in and get a bath. I got some extra clothes you can borrow. You look to be my size," Naruto said. Snowfire Fox nodded in agreement and followed him inside the apartment.

Oh finally she got something she always wanted for free. She hugged herself in Naruto's extra jumpsuit and jumped up and down with glee. Of course she would keep it and savor it with Itachi's cloak, but Neji's jacket had to be cleaned first. She watched as Naruto hand cleaned her clothes with care and stared at him.

"You clean clothes?" Snowfire Fox asked.

"Yes, you always have to clean your clothes when you're on your own. It's a Ninja's way of life," Naruto said. "So you must be a friend of Michiru."

"Yes I am. I'm Snowfire Fox! I'm the Phantom Anime Thief! I go to different worlds and steal the things I want," Snowfire Fox blurted out. She watched as Naruto hung the clothes out to dry out the window and look at her.

"Tell me something about Michiru. Just what power does she use? I sense you have a different power than charka as well," Naruto said.

"Well she uses Mana for her power, but I used a power call Magic. I can make fireballs and blast them at people," Snowfire fox said.

"What's Magic?" Naruto asked staring at her.

"Magic is the power that has to be gained from training unlike Mana or Charka, though with charka you have to train it. But the thing is, Magic doesn't appear in a person unless they are taught it with rituals and spells. Mana is the same as Magic, but one is born with Mana and when it runs out the person dies. Mana is their life-force as well as their power. But unlike Charka, Mana cannot be regained from resting. Once you use that power it is gone which also shortens your very life," Snowfire Fox explained.

Naruto looked at Snowfire Fox and heard the door slam from behind them. Gaara came into the room and look at Snowfire Fox.

"YOU!" he yelled. "YOU PREVERTED BITCH!"

"Well looks like I have to run again," Snowfire Fox said. "And I'm keeping your clothes! The Phantom Anime Thief strikes again!" She ran pass Naruto and grabbed the clothes hanging outside as she jumped out the window. She landed on the ground with a soft impact and ran down the street into an alleyway up ahead. She turned to see Gaara behind her and pulled out her hourglass and made a portal and went though it. It closed just before Gaara could reach it.

"Damn it all!" Gaara cursed as he tried to hit the portal, but he only hit open air.

**Note: Ok… I made it before I got two reviews. I miss the people who used to review every chapter. Maybe someone will do it again… Someday… R&R!**


	14. Confusion of the Heart

**One Silver Rose**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 14**

**Confusion of the Heart**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto, but I own all of my own characters.**

_Blah_ Thought or Dream, Song

**Blah** Scene Change or Point of View Change 

(Blah) Inner Sakura

Blah Chanting of Spells (Spells are in French, translations are at the end.)

Michiru pushed herself away from Itachi and slapped him across the face. A red mark appeared under the moonlight of where the slap hit on his face and she lower her glazed and looked away from him. She could feel the hatred rise in him as he stared at her, but she felt his anger ebb away. She looked up and for the first time, saw sadness in his Sharingan eyes.

"I'm sorry… But my heart doesn't belong to either to you. It cannot belong to anyone," Michiru said.

"I don't need your heart Michiru. All I want is you. I finally realized that after I saw my younger brother save you when I was about to kill you," Itachi said as he put his arms around her. "I'm not going to let Sasuke take you away from me."

Michiru pushed out of his arms again and went closer towards the cliff's edge. If only see could get home she could get away from this feeling of heaviness in her heart. To escape where she can take her fate and accept it as Grandma Silverfayt did long ago. She looked in Itachi's eyes and knew that she was in love with both of the Uchiha brothers. _I can't love either of them. I can't ever care for my friends without hurting them… _Michiru told herself. She took a step back further and felt her foot hit nothing as she fell back off the cliff.

"Ahh!" Michiru cried out as she started to fall. Itachi appeared near her and caught her hand as she was falling. He easily pulled her back up and held her in his arms. His smile was once Michiru never saw on him before. It was warm, not the cold smile of slaughtered, but the warm smile of love. She closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

_It was dark and cold in the void between the dark and light worlds of the dimensions. Michiru opened her eyes and saw before her the Silver Dragon of legend that she heard about in story tales. The very same dragon that the men came looking for when her village was destroyed. _

"_Michiiirrruuu…" It called out though the place where nothing should have existed. "Follow your heart dear one… Follow the will of the Silver Dragon. Only you hold the power to change what was written years ago… A great power will come to Naruto World and the ones you love will be killed. Beware young one… Listen to your heart…"_

_Michiru watched as the Silver Dragon glow a brilliant gold and disappeared in front of her. She heard what the Dragon said, but it seemed too impossible to be true. The winds in the void felt cold as it rushed pass her and then she knew… Danger was approaching, and she didn't know what it was._

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke was standing where Michiru was kidnapped by Itachi three days before. He hasn't seen her since she ran out on him in the hospital and he was hurt inside. He heard what she said, but there was something else. Something she was hiding. He knew she loved him, but there was something blocking that love. He looked around and noticed a small flower on the ground. He got closer and saw that it was a rose, but this rose was unlike anything he had ever seen. The rose was silver. He touched the rose and felt a power surged though him. He couldn't move or even see anything anymore. He felt a presence inside of him as it took over his body. He tried fighting it, but soon he passed out and fell into the blackness of his mind.

"Heh… Prefect. I thought I would never have gotten out of that stupid flower. Michiru is going to have such a surprise in seeing me again," the presence in Sasuke said out loud. "Nero has returned from the grave and is ready for another round. And I even made it better by taking over the person she loves the most. Mwhahahahahaha!"

Nero looked at himself as Sasuke and gave a wide grin. He could feel his powers and the powers of this body surge within him and he liked it. Finally, he can get revenge to what she did to him five years ago.

"I was lucky that I found a way into the world of light even after I was defeated. All because of her precious friend that she killed with her own sword. Dragon! Appear before me now! Come back from the dead and get your revenge on the one who killed you!"

A black mist slowly appeared and a girl walked out of the mist. Her long brown hair fell to her waist and the emerald green eyes looked at the one who summoned her. She was wearing tight black pants with a black armored chest plate. At her side was a small sheath with one of the many daggers she wielded.

"Dragon Ryushiro… Here is your chance to take what you wanted three years ago. It is time to payback the one who killed you," Nero said smiling.

"Yes Nero. You gave me a second chance at life, and I won't fail you," Dragon said as she looked up at him in Sasuke's body. "I will find Michiru and kill her!" she growled as she threw one of her daggers into a tree. The tree fell to the ground as the dagger went right though it.

"Good… good…" Nero smirked. And inside of his mind, Sasuke watched as Nero and Dragon planned to kill the very person he loved. He couldn't fight the soul of Nero inside of him and he felt weak yet again. He only hope that the others will realized that this person isn't him. And he hoped that they don't succeed in killing Michiru. Where ever she was right now…

**Note: If you want to know more about why Nero wants revenge then you have to read A Life of Adventure… Not! For Saiyuki, but you don't need to. You will hear what his relation to Michiru is soon enough. R&R!**


	15. A Way Back Home

**One Silver Rose**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 15**

**A Way Back Home**

**Disclaimer:**

**Nero: Naruto does not belong to Michiru, but Sasuke belongs to me.**

**Dragon: He doesn't belong to you… He belongs to the makers of Naruto.**

**Nero: I was talking about this Sasuke doll I made. –holds up Sasuke doll-**

**Dragon: -.-'**

_Blah_ Thought or Dream, Song

**Blah** Scene Change or Point of View Change 

(Blah) Inner Sakura

Blah Chanting of Spells (Spells are in French, translations are at the end.)

Kisame looked at the sleeping figure of Michiru and wondered why Itachi didn't kill the little wrench. Itachi never let someone alive before except for Sasuke when he was close enough to kill him. Though he understood Itachi's plan for the girl, there was something else he was hiding. Kisame lifted his sword and wondered if the sword would take away her energy as it did with charka.

"Oh fuck… Why don't I just try it…" Kisame muttered to himself. He took his sword and made a small cut and watched as he felt the power inside of her was being taken into the blade. Michiru's eyes flipped open and she started convulsing for it was like a pillow was put over her face. The sword flew from his hands and Michiru went back to sleep when Itachi came and knocked it out of his hands.

"If you do that again I will kill you personally Kisame," Itachi threaten.

"What's wrong with doing it? It's not like she is going too died from a little energy loss," Kisame said. He felt Itachi's hand slap him across the face.

"You are wrong about that Kisame! She can die from losing the energy she holds! Didn't you see her reaction? She will die soon enough, but we are going to use her power for our gain," Itachi said.

"Of course I saw it… I didn't… I'm sorry Itachi…" Kisame said.

They sat there in silence while watching Michiru tossing about in her slumber. It was like she was struggling to wake up, but something was preventing her from doing so.

"Dragon… Don't… Don't trust Nero… I'm sorry… Dragon…" she kept mumbling. Itachi felt a pain in his chest at her pleading and wondered what happen to her to get her like this. _She must have killed someone she loved… But she had no choice in the matter. But I enjoyed killing my family. That is what makes us really different. I wanted to test my power, while she knew of her power and she didn't want to use it…_

Michiru sat upright breathing heavy and noticed the two outlawed ninjas looking at her. She held herself tight, but slowly came to her senses.

"There is a war coming here… One where many might be killed. And I don't know how to stop it…" Michiru said.

**Nina's POV**

Snowfire Fox saw the sea before her as she came upon the trail that Itachi used to take Michiru away. They were led here by Naruto and a disgruntled Gaara. Nina was looking at Kakashi with a strange awe as he read his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Wow! I haven't seen the sea in such a long time! It seems so peaceful here!" Snowfire Fox exclaimed.

"It would have been peaceful if you didn't tag along with us!" Gaara snapped. He glared at Snowfire Fox with angry eyes. "Why if Naruto wasn't here…"

"Gaara that is enough. They are friends of Michiru's who is one of Naruto's teammates. We are here to have fun, not to fight about stupid things," Kakashi said.

"It wasn't a stupid thing! She walked in on us…"

"Gaara honey please," Naruto pleaded. "Let us have a good day."

Gaara sighed and let his anger recede a bit, but he kept glaring at Snowfire Fox. Nina only sighed since Snowfire Fox was still wearing Naruto's extra jumpsuit that he lent her. She swore to herself that if it wasn't for the hair, Snowfire Fox and Naruto were really long lost twins. Wouldn't surprise her either. She looked about the forest beside them and thought that she heard some rustling in the trees. They weren't alone. She looked at Kakashi and saw that he also knew that they weren't alone.

"Shit fucking meyo!" a voice said from the forest. Nina only relaxed because she knew who that voice was. Out of the trees came Michiru, but she was followed by the one and only Itachi and Kisame.

"What the fuck are you doing with that renegade ninja?" Gaara swore.

"What the fuck is that little thief doing here?" Itachi swore back.

"What the fucking Hell is anyone doing here!" Michiru screamed. "Don't you two shitheads feel the power coming from this world?" she yelled at Snowfire Fox and Nina.

"Ok stop with all this cursing. This isn't the time to be fighting! We only came to get a short vacation away from everyone," Kakashi said.

"Oh that reminds me Michiru," Snowfire Fox said. She pulled out a silver hourglass on a chain. "Bug wanted me to give that back to you."

Michiru look at the Silverfayt and closed her eyes. This was her chance to take Snowfire Fox and Nina before the bloodshed starts. She could go home finally and go back to her old life. Thinking about Sasuke, and then with a glance at Itachi she knew it wasn't to be so.

"War is coming. This isn't the time to run. Nero is back among the living. I know that since I feel him in this world," Michiru said.

"But… That's impossible!" Snowfire Fox screamed.

"Who the Hell is this Nero?" Gaara asked.

"Yes I'm wondering as well," Itachi said. Gaara glares at Itachi and put his arm around Naruto. If the situation wasn't dire then everyone would have been laughing.

"Where's Sasuke and Sakura?" Michiru asked.

"Sakura went off with Ino somewhere and no one has seen Sasuke since he went after you in the forest," Kakashi answered.

"Hmm… This is bad. I don't like the look of this. I don't like the look of this at all…" Michiru muttered.

TBC

**Note: The fun is about to begin as Sakura finds "Sasuke" only to find out it isn't really him. And what happens when Michiru is almost killed yet again. With Sasuke being controlled, who will save her this time? And what are Naruto and Gaara doing during a time like this? Well you just have to wait and find out. .**


	16. Till Death Do Us Part

**One Silver Rose**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 16**

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Disclaimer:**

**Snowfire Fox: I'm going to steal Naruto! For I am the Phantom Anime Thief!**

**Nina: You're not stealing anything!**

**Michiru: Stop it you two! Naruto is not going to be stolen nor does it belong to us!**

**Snowfire Fox: Fine… -steals a tree from Naruto-**

_Blah_ Thought or Dream, Song

**Blah** Scene Change or Point of View Change 

(Blah) Inner Sakura

Blah Chanting of Spells (Spells are in French, translations are at the end.)

Dragon jumped from limb to limb of the trees to search for her target, Michiru. A hidden rage rose inside of her, yet something else kept trying to push her away from the rage. It was a constant battle inside her mind and she didn't understand who the opponent was. It was like she forgotten something from long ago. She couldn't remember much of her past since her first death since there was two lives worth of memories in her mind. Dragon Ryushiro shared the same curse as all her family did. The curse went back all the way to the founder of the family Mystra Ryushiro, the so called "vampire" of the Ryushiro Clan. Nero sent her to find Michiru and find her weakness. She wasn't to attack until they both do the worse damage possible to Michiru. That was the only way to get a real revenge. Memories that seem to be blurred rushed back into her mind.

"_You are making a mistake… Nero was using you Dragon. You can't obtain the power of the Silverfayts," a 16 year old Michiru said. _

"_You just hate him because he wanted you dead," Dragon muttered._

"_Dragon! Remember why he wanted me dead! He wants to control the power as well! You don't even know the price I have to pay to have this power!" Michiru screamed at her. She slammed her fists down on a table that they were sitting at. "At least you can have a normal life! I can't even fall in love!"_

"_You think I have a normal life! You don't know what it is to be part of a clan of murderers!" Dragon snapped back._

"_Just like you don't know that in being a Silverfayt will shorten your life! Dragon I care about you more than you realize," Michiru said._

"_Then let me take the burden away from you. Let me be the Silverfayt instead. You're too good and pure to take this path. Let me be the one to have a short life," Dragon pleaded._

"_Dragon this power isn't mine to give or for you to take. I'm sorry, I wouldn't even give this power to you even if my life depended on it," Michiru said._

"_Then I will take it from you! I will go so far even to kill you to get what I want!" screamed Dragon. She took out her dagger and dug it into Michiru's shoulder. Michiru gasped out in surprise, but she moved quickly back. _

"_Dragon… I love you sister. I don't want to hurt you." _

_Michiru took the Silverfayt out and disappeared into a portal before Dragon could follow her. She cursed at herself and looked out the window to the setting sun._

"_I will kill you in the end then… Till death do us part dear Onee-chan."_

Dragon finally reached the town and night fell upon her. She wondered how she could start looking for Michiru in this vast town. Then she smiled. For just entering the gates nearby were three members of Team 7 and the other ninjas and random people came in her view. She jumped down from where she was and hid in the shadows to follow them.

**Michiru's POV**

The group finally made it back to Konoha, but they had one problem. Itachi refused to leave Michiru's side, but at least Kisame decided he would go back to the base and do what he does there. They came in the middle of the night as to draw attention away from the hooded Itachi. Kakashi agreed to let Nina stay at his place for the night and Naruto invited Snowfire Fox to his place even at Gaara's displeasure. Michiru decided that the only place for Itachi to go was to Sasuke's apartment with her and she could only hope that Sasuke wasn't there for the night, but she was still worried about him. The wind was cold that night as it blew her hair about her face. Here in Naruto World summer was ending and Fall was just beginning. Itachi put his arm around her to give her some warmth since she was in, well what you would call summer clothes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Itachi, but I feel the winds of change. Someone even more murderous than you is walking among us as someone we know," Michiru said.

"What happen to his body?"

"It was destroyed. That is the fate of one who is a Blackfayt. One who is the Dark-self of the Silverfayt," Michiru said.

"Dark-self?" Itachi said in confusion.

"Each world has a light world and a dark world. They are the opposites of each other in many ways. The Dark-self has a kind personality and does good for their world, while the Light-self can be evil and murderous. But only a Silverfayt can have a Dark-self of the opposite gender and personality. They called themselves the Blackfayts and work to kill their Light-selves in order to come into this world, but there is one problem. A Silverfayt and a Blackfayt cannot kill each other without killing themselves. That is our destiny. That is our fate. And now he has found a way to overcome that barrier which will change the worlds themselves. I must stop him," Michiru explained.

Out of the corner of Michiru's eye she saw a moment in the shadows. She pushed Itachi out of the way and felt a blade cut though her side. The burning pain shot up to her brain and she crumbled to the ground holding the wound. She watched as her past came out of the shadows.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura went searching for Sasuke when the others left for their "beach trip." She felt mad that no one even bothered to look for Sasuke. She was trudging though the forest trying to see if she could find him at his secret spots that she found out about. It was getting colder and she held herself in a hug trying to keep warm.

"I should have bought a jacket," she muttered to herself. She came upon a clearing by a river and saw a familiar person sitting by the bank. "Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke turned around and looked at her. He smiled and gestured her to sit by him. (Yes! I get to sit next to Sasuke!) Sakura thought. She ran over to him smiling.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" she asked.

"Just looking at the river. I find it peaceful when the leaves are just about to change colors," Sasuke replied. He looked at her and gave her a smile.

_Sasuke smiling? Something is wrong here…_ Sakura thought. She wondered why he wasn't still upset about what happen between Michiru and him.

"What about Michiru? Don't you care about where she ran off to?" Sakura asked.

"Why should I care about that Bitch? She is long gone now," Sasuke said with a laugh. Sakura felt her insides turn. This wasn't the Sasuke she knew. This wasn't even the Sasuke she fell in love with.

"You're not Sasuke! Who are you and why do you look like my Sasuke?" Sakura demanded.

"Heh… Guess I can't fool you wrench. I'm just borrowing Sasuke's body while I get my revenge on little Michiru," "Sasuke" said. "And let me tell you who I am before I kill you. My name is Nero."

Sakura jumped up and backed away slowly from Nero. She didn't know what was going on, but the person who took Sasuke was about to kill her. He rushed at her with a sword that appeared in his hand. She was going to die…

TBC

**Note: Mwhahahahaha! More cliffhangers for you! I'm the cruelest person in the world! And this time I refuse to update until I get at least one review. So you better review or be prepared to wait. Till next time!**


	17. Coming to an End Part 1

**One Silver Rose**

**By: Michiru Lee **

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 17**

**Coming to an End**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Michiru doesn't own me!**

**Snowfire Fox: No but I do! –hugs Naruto-**

**Gaara: No he is not! He is my lover!**

**Snowfire Fox: But I wanna watch you two!**

Gaara: -.-'

_Blah_ Thought or Dream, Song

**Blah** Scene Change or Point of View Change 

(Blah) Inner Sakura

Blah Chanting of Spells (Spells are in French, translations are at the end.)

"_You're not Sasuke! Who are you and why do you look like my Sasuke?" Sakura demanded._

"_Heh… Guess I can't fool you wrench. I'm just borrowing Sasuke's body while I get my revenge on little Michiru," "Sasuke" said. "And let me tell you who I am before I kill you. My name is Nero."_

_Sakura jumped up and backed away slowly from Nero. She didn't know what was going on, but the person who took Sasuke was about to kill her. He rushed at her with a sword that appeared in his hand. She was going to die…_

She braced herself for the sword by closing her eyes but it never came to her. She opens her eyes and saw a boy in front of her blocking the sword with only his hands. His short hair was blond and she could see the muscles rippling on his back.

"Move it!" he ordered. "I can't hold Nero for long!"

Sakura ran into the forest and away from the person who stole Sasuke's body. She only hoped the others believed her.

"Heh… So this is Michiru's brother Bug," Nero said when Sakura ran off.

"What's it to you? I can tear you apart if I wanted to," Bug said as he grinned.

"You can tear me apart? I would like to see you try Bug," Nero said.

"Heheh… Too bad that I have an appointment to make. I'm sure Michiru will be around to deal with you. I'm here on my own mission," Bug said.

Nero thrust his sword and it went though Bug's body. Bug smiled as he disappeared and a log was in his place.

"Oh how lame. Unlike Michiru and the others, when I go into different worlds I can adapt to their magic or abilities. We shall meet again Nero," Bug's voice said from the forest.

"Yes we shall."

**Itachi's POV**

Itachi fell onto the hard ground as Michiru pushed him out of his way. He watched as the dagger came out of the shadows and noticed the figure that hurt his Michiru. He drew out his sword and got up from the ground.

"Shame… It didn't even go all the way though. You should be ashamed for not dying when told to Michiru," a voice said from the shadows.

"Dragon? You're… You're dead!" Michiru said as she spit blood on the ground that was welling up at her month.

Itachi felt frozen as Dragon came out of the shadows. Long brown hair with emerald green eyes, a tight black suit of leather, and in her hand was another dagger with a dragon engraved on the handle. Itachi felt frozen in place by her glare. Never have he been worried in his life. He was worried now. He held up his sword and was ready to strike if Dragon tried anything.

"I was dead. Nero was nice enough to grant me a chance to get revenge dear Onee-chan. I would serve him to get what I want," Dragon said with a half smile.

"Where's Sasuke? I know you two did something to him. I want Sas…"

Michiru passed out on the ground from the blood. Itachi ran to her and picked her up in his arms leaving his sword on the ground. He gave a stern look at Dragon and watched her.

"You will pay for what you have done to her Dragon! Go back to your grave!" Itachi screamed. For the first time in all his life tears came running down his eyes. He didn't want anything to happen to Michiru, but as she passed out he knew she called for his younger brother. Her heart would never be his and he knew it.

"Not until I see her last breath. And if you want to know what happen to your little brother, let's just say Nero is taking good care of him," Dragon laughed as she disappeared in front of his eyes. "Don't worry; you'll get your chance soon enough Itachi."

Itachi wanted to go after her, but with Michiru in his arms he couldn't do anything but find some help. He felt Michiru's hand grab his and slowly opened her eyes.

"I can heal myself… But if… if I do that. I won't have much time left to live…" Michiru said. She put her hand on the wound and a blue light came from her hand. Before Itachi could stop her, she was coughing up blood, but the wound was healed. She felt lighter in his arms and he held her close to him.

"Michiru… You shouldn't have…"

"Shh… I'm fine now. I have to stop Nero, and save Sasuke," Michiru said. Itachi placed her on the ground and helped her to stand up.

"You really love him don't you?" asked Itachi.

"Yes… But it won't matter anymore. He will never see me again," Michiru said.

"You will survive. I don't believe that you can die if you lose all of your powers," Itachi replied.

"We have to get to the others…" Michiru said.

"No. You need to rest Michiru. Let's go to the apartment. If I am correct then they will be after you again," Itachi said.

"You're crying… That's the first time you've done that Itachi," Michiru said with a smile. Itachi looked into her eyes and saw the pain behind them. She might be healed, but the pain was still there. He held her close once more and smiled.

"I am crying for you dear one. Never have I felt this way yet you love my brother. My heart is broken yet again and after you leave this world if will be like nothing happen. Can you understand that feeling?" Itachi asked.

"Yes… I have felt that way once before a long time ago. Nero ruined that for me. I'm so tried…" Michiru said. Itachi picked her up in his arms once again and she fell asleep in his grasp. He walked towards the apartment and went inside to get out of the rain that has started to fall on the ground.

TBC

**Note: Couldn't wait since a certain author threatens to hurt me if I didn't update. I don't like it when she glares at me like that. And I did it on a cliffhanger too. Also as you noticed with the title, the story is coming to a close. But what happens in the end you will have to wait and see. –glee-**


	18. Coming to an End Part 2

**One Silver Rose**

**By: Michiru Lee **

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 18**

**Coming to an End**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto or the evil hamsters. They own me...**

_Blah_ Thought or Dream, Song

**Blah** Scene Change or Point of View Change 

(Blah) Inner Sakura

Blah Chanting of Spells (Spells are in French, translations are at the end.)

_My life is almost over… I won't see the next sunrise that I know. My heart will shatter once more and another life will be forgotten. The fate of a Silverfayt is a sad one, but I am ready to accept that fate now. I have to protect the ones I love, even if I can never truly love them. The will be the end to another beginning. The next chapter will open, but it will be without me. I'm sorry Sasuke for all I have done. I'm sorry Itachi for hurting you. There are some things you can change with fate, yet there are other things you can't. I understand that now, and I will take it head on._

Michiru open her eyes to the rising sun pouring though the window. She felt an arm around her and noticed that Itachi stayed by her side all night long. They were in Sasuke's room and she looked around to see what it look like since she never came into here before. It was plain looking at first sight but she noticed books that Sasuke must have been reading. He noticed a picture by his bedside of Sasuke at the age of three being tormented by his older brother with his parents smiling behind them. Michiru smiled at the scene and took another look at Itachi. His hair draped his face that made him look like a child sleeping. She saw one of his eyes open and look at her.

"Good morning," Itachi muttered.

"You as well," Michiru replied. She moved herself out of bed and slowly went into the living room and found her extra pair of clothes that she always kept on her in case she was stuck in another world. Soon was she out of the shower and in her silver tunic and black leather pants. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and studied herself in the mirror. _Where are you Sasuke? _she wondered to herself. She went into the kitchen to see if there was anything to make for breakfast for the two of them. On the table was a small narrow black box with a note attached to it with her name on it. Surprised by the sight, Michiru grabbed the note and started to read it.

_Michiru,_

_I wanted to give this to you, but you ran away from me in the hospital that day. My heart was torn on how you ran away, but I guess it is my fault. I have never felt this way before and I guess I moved too fast for you. My heart will never stop loving you and I will follow you to the ends of the earth if I have to. Please Michiru be mine again. I can't lose you now that I've found you. My heart is yours forever._

_Sasuke_

Michiru opened the box to find a silver bracelet with black gemstones outlining the chain. Tears fell down her eyes that made her fall to the floor with the bracelet in her hands. Her heart felt torn and she wanted Sasuke by her side now. She heard Itachi getting out of the shower so she dried her tears and went on about to making breakfast.

**Gaara's POV**

"This has to be the most annoying situation that we have even been in," said Gaara who was staring at Snowfire Fox that could look like Naruto's twin right now if it wasn't for her hair. He glared at the girl snuggling against his lover who wasn't taking a mind to it. He growled at Snowfire Fox and shoved a bacon piece in his mouth. He chewed on it still glaring at Snowfire Fox.

"Oh Gaara you are so cute when you look like that!" Snowfire Fox said trying to jump over the table to hug him. He blocked her with his sand wall and smiled as he heard her land on the table, but now the table was broken and their breakfast was all over the floor.

"Do you have to ruin everything!" screamed a pissed off Gaara.

"But… But…" stuttered Snowfire Fox as she appeared in a chibi form and gave Gaara the huge tearing chibi eyes. "I just wanted to hug you!" she wailed at the top of her lungs.

"Aww look what you did Gaara… You hurt Snowfire Fox's feelings… Come here I'll give you a hug," Naruto said. Snowfire Fox was back to her normal self and blew a raspberry at Gaara as she hugged Naruto. Gaara wanted to kill her so bad too. Maybe he should knock himself out and get rid of her, but then again the demon inside of him would attack Naruto as well. He was grumbling when the front door slammed open and Sakura appeared before them.

"Something happen to Sasuke!" Sakura said before she fell on the floor passed out.

It took the group 2 hours to get the others over to their apartment and to wait for Sakura to wake up. She told them what happen and about the person who saved her from being killed. Michiru jumped in the air at the description of the teen that saved her.

"That's Bug! I know it's him. Only he would be able to stop Nero's sword attack other than myself," Michiru said with glee.

"Yes but what is he doing here? He never traveled between worlds before now," Nina pointed out.

"Maybe he did travel the worlds before and we just never knew about it Nina. I mean we rarely see Bug around the mansion these days anyway," Snowfire Fox said.

"It is strange that he is here, but is it a coincidence that he appeared just as Nero found a way though the barrier that kept him at bay for so long?" Michiru wondered.

Just then the front door slammed again and Michiru's brother stood there with a grin on his face. Blood was streaming down the sides of his forehead and he fell to his knees.

"Michiru… I'm glad you're alright…" he said.

TBC

**Note: Wow a lot of stuff is happen and the humor still doesn't fall off the mark. Hehe… I love writing this story and the ending will come to be a surprise. I might start calling these fanfictions I write The Chronicles of Silverfayts since I will keep using the same charries over and over again, well the ones who survive anyway. What do you guys think? Or should I come up with a new name?**


	19. Coming to an End Part 3

**One Silver Rose**

**By: Michiru Lee **

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 19**

**Coming to an End**

**Part 3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sasuke: Michiru doesn't own Naruto…**

**Nero: She doesn't own me either…**

**Michiru: Yes I do!**

**Nero: Prove it!**

**Michiru: -pulls out copyright document on Nero-**

**Nero: Damn you!**

_Blah_ Thought or Dream, Song

**Blah** Scene Change or Point of View Change 

(Blah) Inner Sakura

Blah Chanting of Spells (Spells are in French, translations are at the end.)

_Just then the front door slammed again and Michiru's brother stood there with a grin on his face. Blood was streaming down the sides of his forehead and he fell to his knees. _

"_Michiru… I'm glad you're alright…" he said._

**Nina's POV**

"Bug!" Michiru cried out as she went to her brother's side. "Bug… What happen?"

"It was Dragon… She caught up to me when I escape from Nero's gasp after saving the big forehead girl," Bug said.

"Watch it buddy!" Sakura fumed.

"Sakura shut up!" Nina yelled.

"Bug where is Nero?" Michiru ask.

"Follow the river upstream. You should be able to come to a clearing that is hidden from view from the training grounds," Bug said. "I'll be all right; it's just a flesh wound."

Michiru nodded at her brother and got up from his side. She looked at the group with a flame burning in her eyes.

"I'm going after both of them. Nina, Snowfire Fox I want you two to take Bug home. Don't wait for me to get back," Michiru said.

"We are not leaving you to deal with the situation itself Michiru! You can't take them both on alone!" Nina yelled.

"She isn't going by herself. She will have me with her," Itachi said.

"We are going too!" Naruto said. "We are Team 7 and we shouldn't leave a team member in danger!"

"I'm in if Naruto is in," Gaara said.

"I'm not leaving you Michiru. Why miss all the fun?" Snowfire Fox said sternly.

"Fine then. If you all get killed it won't be on me," Michiru said heading out the door. Nina watched as the group left and cursed herself, but she couldn't leave Bug alone. Bug stopped Michiru before she headed out and put something in her hand. She closed her hand around it and disappeared into the sunlight. Nina took Bug and made a portal and went though it to go back to their world.

"Come back to us Michiru…" she whispered before they disappeared.

**Michiru's POV**

Michiru and the group stopped outside the woods and looked into the dense forest. It seems peaceful, but inside was an evil Michiru had been battling for years. The evil in her own heart she always thought to herself. She turned to everyone and saw the determine look in their eyes to win the battle. Michiru was glad to have friends, even if she wasn't going to see them again.

"I don't know what we will find, but keep this in mind. Nero has Sasuke's body but he isn't Sasuke at the moment. I will have to draw Nero out and I trust you guys to get Sasuke out of there. And watch out for Dragon, she is an expert assassin from her world. There is no telling what she can do," Michiru said.

"You let me deal with Dragon," Itachi said. "I can handle her."

"Then our job will be to hold of Nero until you can free Sasuke from his power then," Kakashi said.

"I'll agree to that!" Naruto said.

"My fireballs will stop him!" Snowfire Fox exclaimed.

"Then let's go!" Michiru shouted as they jumped into the trees and quickly went to their destination.

They got to the clearing to find it deserted. It was too quiet to be safe though. The group readied their attacks and waited. Michiru clapped her hands together and readied herself for the spell that would release Sasuke from Nero's grip.

"Don't let Nero get to me… If the spell breaks then we are all fucked since the backfire will kill me," Michiru said. She kneeled to the ground and waited.

It all seems quiet and then the attack began. Daggers and Kunai flew in the air aimed at the group. Naruto put his hands together and made the signs and activated the Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Seven copies of himself appeared and blocked the attacks. Several Sasukes appeared around the clearing with a kunai in each hand.

"So the bitch came at last," said a voice that wasn't Sasuke's, but Nero's. "You can try all the spells you want, but they won't be able to affect me Michiru Silverfayt!"

"I'll be able to affect you bastard!" Itachi yelled, but another dagger appeared out form the forest and Itachi blocked it.

"Your fight is with me Itachi," Dragon said as she jumped into the clearing.

Then the fight started. Kakashi raised his headband so both of his eyes showed. His Sharingan eye went to work in trying to figure out which one was the real Nero. Snowfire Fox started blasting fireballs at Nero and Gaara crushed the copies with the Sabaku Kyuu

"Le pouvoir du Dragon Blanc me vient!

Échangez ma vie pour le pouvoir que vous tenez!

Aidez-moi à libérer une personne dans le besoin!

Démontez l'âme qui n'appartient pas!1" Michiru started to chant as the fight went on.

Nero made more clones appear and fire black energy balls at the group surround Michiru while she was chanting. Gaara moved fast and put him and Michiru in a sand cocoon trying to hold the blasts back as the others avoid them. Naruto tried to gang up on one of the shadow clones only to be catch in one of the energy blasts and slammed into a tree. Kakashi was trapped in a energy trapped that blocked all his attacks and reflected them back on himself. The group was losing and they hoped that Michiru could get the spell done it time.

"Apportez celui qui est mon ombre en arrière dans moi!

Piégez l'obscurité dans mon coeur,

Rejoignez-nous ensemble où nous appartenons!

Écoutez-moi le Dragon Blanc!2"

The spell was almost done… Soon Michiru would set Sasuke free of Nero's hold. She only need one more chant before it worked. She hoped everyone could hold on that long.

**Note: The final chapter is coming soon. I think there are two left. Look below for translations for the French. The fight between Itachi and Dagger begins next chapter! R&R!**

Translations:

Power of the White Dragon come to me!

Exchange my life for the power that you hold!

Help me free a person in need!

Take apart the soul that doesn't belong!

2 Bring the one who is my shadow back into me!

Trap the darkness in my heart,

Join us together where we both belong!

Listen to me White Dragon!

1

2


	20. Coming to an End Part 4

**One Silver Rose**

**By: Michiru Lee **

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 20**

**Coming to an End**

**Part 4**

**Disclaimer:**

**Dragon: Michiru does not own Naruto so stop thinking that she is stealing it!**

**Sasuke: Who is thinking that?**

**Dragon: -stares at readers-**

**Michiru: Dragon get over it.**

_Blah_ Thought or Dream, Song

**Blah** Scene Change or Point of View Change 

(Blah) Inner Sakura

Blah Chanting of Spells (Spells are in French, translations are at the end.)

_The spell was almost done… Soon Michiru would set Sasuke free of Nero's hold. She only needs one more chant before it worked. She hoped everyone could hold on that long._

**Itachi's POV**

Itachi readied his sword for Dragon's next attack as she rushed in on him. His Sharingan eyes watched her movement as she came closer and he blocked the dagger that she thrust at him as she jumped back a few feet. She pulled out her katana and went after Itachi again. He sidestepped her attack and brought his sword down at her neck. Dragon rolled out of the way in time and got back up in a fighting stance and stared Itachi down.

"You're getting old Itachi for someone who claims is the strongest ninja of them all. Or maybe Michiru made you too soft," she sneered.

"And all you do is attack. Is that only what the dead think of when they come back to life?" Itachi sneered back.

Dragon growled at the cold murderer as a dark energy ball flew past them. They stared at each other for who knows how long as the fight progressed around them. Another blast went pass and they both charged at each other until their swords clanged together. All they could hear was the swords singing their battle cries above the fighting behind them. Their sword clang against one another and Itachi gained the upper hand. He knocked her sword away from her hand and it flew in the air and was stuck in a tree.

"You are a fool Dragon. Now it's time I show you my real power," he said. His eyes spun as he activated the Mangekyou Sharingan. Dragon felt herself be trap in some kind of other dimension and fell to the ground.

**Dragon's POV**

She was back in the fields where she died for the second time. She got up from where she was laying and looked around to see if she could find Itachi. The wind felt so real on her face and then the pain hit her. She saw Michiru in front of her with her sword sticking in her stomach.

"Damn you! I will not let you kill me again Michiru!" as she yelled at the illusion in front of her. The Michiru in front of her smiled a cold smile and look at her.

"But sister don't you understand by now. This was your fate as it is mine. Your death will have no meaning to me. I'll be glad when you are dead," Michiru said.She dug in the sword more and pain went up into her body into her brain.

"I won't die… I can't die again… The power will be mine…" Dragon said as she collapsed to the ground. "I'm going to kill you and Itachi…" She felt something kicked her from behind and saw Itachi standing over her.

"You can try, but you cannot hurt me here like I can hurt you dear Dragon," Itachi said with a cold laugh. He waved his hand and kunai flew thru the air and landed all over Dragon's body pinning her to the ground. She looked up at Itachi as she felt her life slip away. "Oh I forgot to mention. If you die here you die in the real world," he said with another laugh. Dragon cursed him with her last breath and let herself sink into the ground and felt her soul being given back to the darkness.

**Michiru's POV**

The final moment was near. The spell was almost finished. Michiru felt her head clear up as the last of the words came to her mind and out of her mouth. Then the real battle would begin…

"1Ton donner alimente me frapper l'obscurité !

Aider m'épargne l'une que j'aime si cher !

Me permettre de contrecarrer le mal qui menace détruire tout nous aimons !

Le Dragon blanc m'entend !" she cried out.

A white light surround Nero and he screamed as it entered Sasuke's body. Sasuke fell to the ground passed out and out of his body came a wisp of fog trapped by the light in a small ball that was Nero. It shot towards Michiru and entered her body and she screamed from the pain it caused. Her mind went numb as she felt Nero trying to free himself from her. Darkness could not stand the light after all. She could see Kakashi take a hold of Sasuke and ordered everyone away. They left, but one person stayed. Itachi kicked Dragon's body on the ground one more time and tried to rush to Michiru's side before being blocked by a force field.

"Michiru! There is another way! Please don't do this!" he cried out in desperation. "Think about my brother please!" Michiru looked at him a smiled as she felt Nero starting to fight her with his soul.

"Itachi… I have to do this. Tell Sasuke that I love him. You helped me so much. Both of you did. Please go before you get hurt!" Michiru said as she pushed him back further by making the shield grow in size. He tried again but listened to her words and rushed off behind the others. Michiru smiled as she felt her life force ebb away. "You cannot win Nero. You know that I'm about to die. This is my vengeance against all you have done in your lifetime. Goodbye!"

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke opened his eyes just in time to see a white light form from the forest and blinded him as it grew in size then disappeared. He felt someone holding him and saw Itachi holding his hand.

"What are you doing here!" Sasuke yelled at him as he tried to get up, but Itachi held him down.

"I'm just doing a last request little brother. You are lucky I made a promise not to kill you now or you would be dead," Itachi said.

"What do you mean by last request?" Sasuke asked in confusion. "Where is Michiru and the others?"

"The others went back towards the battlefield to see if they could find Michiru," Itachi said, "Nero had a strong will over you and she drew him into herself. The light that you saw was her last attack against the evil. She told me to tell you that she had loved you," Itachi explained.

"What do you mean she had loved me? She is still alive!" Sasuke yelled.

"We will find out when the others return to see dear brother," Itachi said.

Kakashi appeared from the forest and shook his head at Itachi.

"We couldn't find no trace of her. It was like she disappeared," he said.

"Then she is still alive?" Sasuke asked.

"She might have been taken to another world, but for now the fight is over. You need rest Sasuke and the rest of us has to get ready and go where we belong," Snowfire Fox said as she came out of the forest. "The battle has ended. We have won.

**Note: One more to go before the story is done. Yes Dragon is dead (again is you read A Life of Adventure… Not!) and she won't be coming back this time. Nero is dead for good so no worries about him. And still no reviews! Grr… Please review. Maybe you can tell me if you think Michiru is dead or not.**

1 Give thy power to me to smite the darkness!

Help me save the ones I love so dear!

Let me thwart the evil that threatens to destroy all we love!

White Dragon hear me!


	21. The End to All There Is

**One Silver Rose**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 21**

**The End to All There Is**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sasuke: Michiru doesn't own Naruto. That is a plain fact.**

_Blah_ Thought or Dream, Song

**Blah** Scene Change or Point of View Change 

(Blah) Inner Sakura

Blah Chanting of Spells (Spells are in French, translations are at the end.)

Sasuke was sitting on the rock by the riverbank where the battle had been only two days before. The sun was setting far off and the wind blew harshly with its cold grip around his body. It was his fault that Michiru was gone. If only he wasn't so stupid and weak to fight off Nero when he entered his body. Maybe Michiru would still be here next to him smiling, but it was her tears that he saw last. The tears that she was hurting herself and him. Itachi said that she was smiling in the end before he left her. His brother gave him her final message and left as quickly as he came. He didn't even feel like training anymore with Team 7. His lost his spirit because of her. The pain was deep in his heart, but he didn't feel her dead. He felt that she was still alive somewhere, but just not in this world. Was ii possible?

"I wonder if she is alive somewhere in another world somewhere…" Sasuke said to himself as he looked into the river beside him. The sun grew brighter and something glimmers from the depths of the cold river. Before Sasuke knew what he was doing he jumped into the river and put his hand around the object that was there. He broke the surface and climbed back up the bank, laying there looking at what was in his hand. "A Silverfayt?" he asked himself as he looked at the silver hourglass that held the silver and black sand inside of it. The chain was gone, like it was broken off from the blast and he pulled the broken piece out of the small hole and put the object in his pocket. A new hope was renew in his heart as he sat there waiting for the sun to dry off most of the water before he moved. The wind was getting chiller and he knew he had to get home fast.

**At Kakashi Apartment**

"So you think she is really dead?" Naruto asked Kakashi as he sat there in the lap of Gaara hugging him tight.

"Naruto I wish you and Gaara wouldn't make out here. You know we still have the Sound Ninjas to worry about. That is the only reason Gaara is still welcome in our village," Kakashi said.

"That doesn't answer his question Kakashi," Gaara said with a glare.

"I'm not sure. We found no body, so anything is possible," Kakashi said with a nervous laugh.

"Sasuke has been upset about it since the battle. I've never seen him so alone like this before," Sakura muttered from where she was sitting. Her eyes were holding back tears as she thought that she would never get Sasuke and that she never had a chance. (It's not fair! How can that little minx take away everything from me in just a few weeks?) She yelled at herself.

"I think she is still alive despite using up all of her Mana. I would have felt the change in the Silverfayt as it choose its new controller, but there was nothing," Nina said with concern on her face. "And there is no way we can go after her since we don't know what world she went to," she sighed.

"So all we have to do is wait until something brings us to her then," Snowfire Fox said. "I'm sure that I would find her on my travels between worlds being the Phantom Anime Thief," she said with a grin.

Just then the door to the apartment slammed open and Sasuke appeared in the doorway. He was still wet from the river, but it didn't look like he cared. His face had a determined look to it.

"I decided to go look for Michiru," Sasuke said. "I will go to the other worlds in search of her."

"What? Are you crazy Sasuke? You are needed in this world!" Nina shouted at him. "This world wouldn't survive without you in it!"

"You two are here and your worlds are fine," Sasuke said sternly.

"My world was already gone and Snowfire Fox here is not as important in her world," Nina said.

"Thanks for pointing that out to be baka…" Snowfire Fox muttered under her breath.

"I agree with Nina here. You still haven't completed your training here Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"You don't understand! Look!" Sasuke said as he lifted his hair a bit to show the back on his neck. The curse mark was gone from where it was. "Michiru didn't just save my life from Nero; she also saved me from Orochimaru's curse."

Kakashi, Naruto, and Gaara gapped in surprise, but Nina muttered under her breath. "Looks like time itself has already changed. Do what you want then. I see we can't stop you," Nina said.

"But… It is dangerous to travels in worlds he doesn't know about," Kakashi stated.

"I'll train him!" Snowfire Fox said with glee.

"No you're not," a voice said as a man appeared from the portal that appeared in the room. "I'll train him, since it is my sister he is going after," Bug said.

"Thank you Bug," Sasuke said.

"I'll meet you by the river where the battlefield was in three hours time Sasuke. Remember this will change how you view your life forever," Bug said with a stern look.

Sasuke nodded and ran towards his apartment to pack up for his trip with Bug.

**Outside the River Battlefield**

Sasuke had put the hourglass on a black leather string and put it in his shirt so no one would notice. He had his bag slung over his shoulder as he walked towards the clearing ahead of him. He already said goodbye to his team and all, he even left Sakura crying her eyes out, he felt the life he knew wash away before him as he was about to enter his new life.

"So I heard right. You really are leaving little brother," a voice said from behind him. Sasuke turned around to see his brother standing there in front of him.

"Yeah I'm leaving. Maybe you don't have to kill me now since something else might kill me," Sasuke snapped.

"You know in my own way I do care for you brother," Itachi said diverting his eyes away from Sasuke.

"You have a funny way of showing it by trying to kill me," Sasuke said as he slowly stepped back towards the clearing. Itachi appeared closer to Sasuke and gave him a hug. Itachi had never hugged Sasuke in years that he remembered.

"Just like old times huh?" Itachi chuckled. "Get stronger for me and we will see who wins in the end dear brother." He let go of Sasuke and walked away from the clearing disappearing into the trees.

Sasuke smiled as he turned to enter the clearing with Bug waiting for him to start their training in traveling to the other worlds. His heart felt light for the first time since Michiru ran out on him that day. He saw her smiling at him in his mind as the flash of light took him to the training place.

_I will get stronger and beat you brother I promise. I also promise to find you Michiru wherever you are. I know you are waiting for me to find you. I'll travel to all the worlds searching for you. I will find my own Silver Rose to guide me to you. My one Silver Rose to lead the way…_

**The End**

**Note: -cries- Two more chapters than my last story. I must thank the readers for baring with me though this entire story. And I hoped they enjoyed it. But the story doesn't really end here, it does for this anime, but it is not the end of the real adventure. I've been though some ups and downs throughout this story. Now to plan for the next one! . Cya in the future hopefully!**


End file.
